Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold
by thomthom830
Summary: Dani and Jack are back, along with the others to bring you another sequel. We'll be treasure hunting again! Still don't own Jack Sparrow or any other POTC, except Dani and I think she's pretty ok to own.
1. Rum for Breakfast

A/N: Here's the sequel! Yay! Okay. Hope you all like it as much as my others. Read AND review, please. I really appreciate that you have all taken the time to read my previous stories, but constructive criticism would be great!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 1

Jack was the happiest he'd been in his life. He had his wife, Danielle, and a life of freedom. He and his crew were free to sail where they pleased and to do whatever they wished.

But Jack couldn't decide what to do first. It only took a couple of months for his new ship to be built and its maiden voyage was inching closer and closer.

He left the job of naming the ship up to Danielle, who spent most of the last week trying to come up with something original.

Jack had moved in with Dani into her small flat that had been sacked by Beckett's men so long ago.

She was busy in the kitchen when Jack awoke. He groggily sauntered from the bedroom and slouched in a kitchen chair.

"What would you like to eat for breakfast, captain?" She asked without turning around to look at him.

"Rum."

"No rum for breakfast."

"Do you think the crew misses me?"

"Jack, you let them sail to Tortuga without you. They're too drunk to remember who you are right now."

He pouted. He had only let them sail to Tortuga without him because he was waiting for his new ship. They would go and have a good time, then be ready to sail when Jack and Dani got there. But it was probably a mistake for him to volunteer Dani as his crewmate for an entire trip to Tortuga. The ship could be crewed by the two of them, but it took so long for just the two of them to complete the tasks.

"Eggs, then?" she asked, breaking his train of thought.

"Have you come up with a name for the ship?"

"I've come up with some really girly names that you won't like."

"Fantastic."

She set two cups of tea down on the table in front of him and turned back around. He pulled a flask out of seemingly nowhere and poured some into each cup. Jack hid the flask back away as she turned back.

"What would some of those 'girly' names be, love?"

"Oh, the Purple Pony and Shooting Star," she answered as she sipped her tea. "Jack!" she shouted at him when the rum hit her taste buds.

"Couldn't resist, love," Jack said as he smiled slyly. "Wifey…" Jack asked as she poured herself a new cup of tea.

Dani's eyes searched the small kitchen then returned to Jack. "Are you speaking to me? Because my name is Dani, not _wifey_."

"You are my only wife _here_," he answered her, laughing.

She put her angry face on and stared him down.

"I was just kidding, Danielle."

"It was not funny, Jack Sparrow."

"Well, Mrs. Sparrow, what do you intend to do about it?"

"You will be punished, Captain Sparrow."

"Ooh…"

"And you will not enjoy it," she said with an evil smile.

"Oh, bugger," he said as she pulled on his arm. He stood and allowed himself to be pulled into the bedroom. Like it was such a chore to please his wife.

They were still in bed late into the afternoon. Jack and Danielle were supposed to be having an early supper with Elizabeth and William, but were now running late.

"Jack, I need you to lace up my corset."

"You do not need a corset to go to dinner. Where is my compass?"

"You don't need a compass to find the Governor's mansion, do you?"

"I do no go _anywhere_ without my compass, savvy?"

"Jack, I know that. Please just lace up my dress."

Jack relented and helped her out. Every time he pulled on a lace, she winced in pain.

"Are you all right?" he asked, every time she shuddered.

"Fine, fine. Keep going."

Jack did keep going. And despite his reservations about the corset, she looked beautiful in the dress that he had chosen. He couldn't wait until he could come home and take it off of her.

Dani bent down the best she could after sitting on the bed and slipped on her shoes. She found Jack's compass pushed under the bed. Dani handed it to him and straightened his hat before he held the door open for her.

They strolled together through Port Royal's streets. Children gathered in groups to watch in awe the pirates wander streets in their city. Ladies screamed and ran inside or clutched their husbands arms hard. Jack couldn't help but get a bigger smile.

He turned to Dani right before they reached the gate to the Governor's mansion, "It's good to be a pirate."

They were let into the home and greeted warmly. A maid led them to a lavishly decorated dining room and chairs were pulled out for them. Shortly after they arrived, Lord Norrington was led to his seat as well. He had a smile on his face and a beautiful girl on his arm.

"Captain and Mrs. Sparrow, I would like you to meet my fiancée, Arabella Dickenson."

"So very nice to meet you, Miss Dickinson."

"Mrs. Sparrow, I realize that we have just met, and you know nothing about me, but I was wondering if you would be kind enough to make me a wedding dress? James told me how wonderful a seamstress you are."

"Of course, Miss Dickinson. It would be my pleasure. And please, call me Dani."

"In that case, call me Bella."

Shortly after Dani and Bella had started discussing her wedding plans, which the men had decided to tune out, Will and Elizabeth entered the dining room.

And poor Elizabeth, she was as a big as a house. She wasn't supposed to be up on her feet, but insisted that she hold this dinner party.

Elizabeth was seated next to Dani and they began to moon over the idea of a baby Turner, which was getting nearer and nearer.

Will, on the other hand, looked petrified. He didn't have anyone to ask for advice about being a father. His own father had abandoned him and no one else had any children.

"Young William, have some rum," Jack said, producing the silver flask again.

Will took a swig to calm his nerves. "I don't think I can do this. She keeps telling me how it's going to be. I don't think I can be a good dad."

Jack didn't know how to respond. Usually when men were running from responsibilities, he was on board and offered him a ride to a new port, but with Will and Elizabeth, he had to keep Will here.

Jack knew he was a good man and a decent pirate, but he was going to be a great dad. Jack only hoped that in the future, he could be a dad like Will was going to be.

The couples all sat around and feasted. They toasted to Norrington's future wife, Will and Elizabeth's not-so future child and the maiden voyage of Jack and Dani's new ship.

Too much wine and rum was had while at the party and Dani and Jack had to lean on each other during the walk home.

Jack started singing but couldn't remember any words to the song. He was humming the tune to "A Pirate's Life for Me" badly and only said "really bad eggs" over and over.

"Jack," Dani said as she pulled off one of his many belts, "time for bed."

"My favorite time," he said back, losing his drunkenness in time to pin her to the wall and kiss her.

"Mine, too," she smiled and let herself be ravished by Jack.


	2. Sailing Alone

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 2

They were leaving tomorrow. Dani still hadn't come up with a name for their ship. She and Jack had gone to see the ship and climbed aboard. They thought it was beautiful.

Dani brought her new belongings aboard and placed them in their cabin. A new burgundy silk, down-filled comforter was placed on top of crisp white sheets. All of these were together on a dark wood bed.

She was so excited to be leaving again. Land was boring. Jack was running around looking at everything like a child. He was even more excited than Dani.

The four of them met again for dinner the night before their voyage. Elizabeth couldn't stop crying. She didn't want them to leave. She was scared to do this alone, without another woman. Elizabeth knew that Will would be a big help, but a woman would be even more helpful.

"Do you have to leave tomorrow?" Elizabeth sniffed.

"We've already pushed the day back a week. We have to go," Dan said as she patted the girl's hand.

"But…"

"You'll be just fine, Elizabeth love," Dani said back.

"Well, I can't stand being pregnant anymore," she huffed.

"You'll only have to wait a couple more weeks," Dani sighed as she touched Elizabeth's stomach.

Jack saw the longing look in Dani's eyes, but she turned away when she noticed him looking at her.

"Besides, if you get any bigger, Lizzie, there won't be any room for William here in the bed," Jack joked as he pointed to Will.

"Shut up, Jack," she spat back. She then collapsed back into tears.

"She's getting tired, Jack. We should be going," Dani said softly.

Will, Jack and Dani stood and Will walked them to the door.

"Take good care of her, Mr. Turner," Jack said, motioning back to the dining room.

"You know I will," Will answered.

"Yes, I do."

"And Dani, you'll take care of Jack for me, right?" Will laughed.

"Absolutely."

Will kissed Dani on the cheek and shook Jack's hand. Will was almost afraid that he'd never see them again and was in turn, afraid to let them leave. These two people helped make him the man that he'd become. And he thought he'd turned out pretty well.

"When will I see you again?" Will asked.

"When you and Elizabeth get married," Jack said before he took Dani's arm and left the home, walking into the dark night.

The next morning, Dani gathered the last of the preserves and things from the pantry. She loaded Jack up with things and they said good-bye to the flat once more.

Will had somehow gotten Elizabeth to the docks that morning to wave good-bye. They were also joined by Lord Norrington and Bella.

The six stood in a group next to the gangplank and said their good-byes.

"Danielle, darling, is there a name?" Jack asked.

"_The Adventurer._"

The other five of them smiled and turned to the ship. It fit perfectly.

Good-byes were much harder this time. Everyone had gotten so close. Elizabeth buried her face in Will's shoulder, as she couldn't stop crying her eyes out at the sight of Jack and Dani boarding the ship.

Will escorted Elizabeth back home and put her back to bed. He was certain she should rest, this morning had been very hard. The doctor was coming to check on her later.

Elizabeth lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. She said a silent prayer that Jack and Dani would be safe and that this baby would come soon. That was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep.

Out on the water, on the complete opposite hand, Jack and Dani had their work cut out for them. The ship was just as fast as the _Pearl_ was, but the rigging was still stiff. They were exhausted from all the work they were doing, but couldn't close their eyes. It was going to be at least four days, maybe more, until they got to Tortuga.

The one time Dani closed her eyes, what she said was only a moment, she almost fell over the railing and drowned. This wasn't going to work well.

It took almost a week to get to Tortuga. The weather was awful for the maiden voyage of the ship and the wind had blown them off course about a day.

"I realize that I have been complaining about being on land, but I'm praying for it now," Dani said. In a rare moment of nothing to do, Dani was laying flat on her back on the deck. She was watching the clouds go by, basking in the warmth of the sun.

"Danielle, once the crew is onboard, there is no place you'd rather be."

"I know, Jack. I just am exhausted."

"You're looking kind of seasick, too," Jack pointed out.

"I feel all right. I'm just tired. I used to be able to do all this, but now I just feel weak."

"We just haven't had to do all this in a long time. You'll get used to it. But you don't have to because Tortuga is in sight."

"Oh, thank goodness."

Dani almost kissed the dock as she climbed down from the ship. She just needed some time to recuperate.

Jack pulled Dani straight towards a pub when they were on the dock. They sat at a table and had a tankard of rum each.

When Jack was just tipsy enough, they took off to find the crew. It wasn't all that hard, most were just passed out with Gibbs in the pigsty. Jack ordered each of them to bathe before getting on his new ship.

They would be leaving in the morning, to go to a destination that Jack would inform them of when they all boarded. Even Dani didn't know where they were going.

Jack and Dani retreated to the ship to sleep; he didn't want to lose this one by sleeping in a Tortugan boarding house. He managed to avoid both Scarlet and Giselle, no bodily harm this trip.

Dani peeled off her clothes, something she hadn't done in a week, and climbed into bed. The sheets were fantastic, cool and smooth. She fell asleep instantly and didn't feel Jack's warm skin meet hers until dawn's light was coming through the windows.

A/N: Please review! I LOVE reviews. Please?


	3. To Be a Father

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 3

Jack only slept for an hour or so. The sun had started to come up when he crawled into bed and was still coming up when he crawled out. He was edgy. He didn't know what was different, but something definitely was.

Dani kissed him good-bye when she found him on deck. He stopped his pacing to look at her.

"Where are you going this early?" he asked, his voice rough.

"To find someone to put the name on the ship."

"Oh," he said and looked back towards the horizon.

Dani walked off towards town and returned a short while later with a man and some silver paint.

The man worked quickly and was very good at his job. It was great. She paid the man and climbed back onboard to wait for the crew.

The bleary-eyed crew assembled at the docks at noon, just as they were instructed. But they couldn't be called sober. Of course, sober wasn't an expressed requirement. They blinked into the bright sun and Cotton's parrot snored softly on his shoulder.

Jack was still pacing, but now it was in front of his crew on the dock. Jack then began to shout orders. The crew scrambled and completed their tasks. The ship was completely stocked and ready in two hours.

By three in the afternoon, they had cast off. It was truly a beautiful sight. The crew was home.

Jack called a meeting that night.

"Okay, men," Jack shouted.

"Ahem?" Dani smiled.

"And woman," Jack added.

"Thank you."

"We are going to find something. Something that many others have searched for. That no one has been able to find and would be very, very valuable to have ourselves?"

"Treasure!" Pintel shouted.

"Of sorts."

Dani grabbed Jack's arm. What were they going after?

"We are going to find the Fountain of Youth."

The whole crew smiled. They were going to find immortality without the pesky side effects of undead-ness.

"Where should we go?"

"Well, Ponce de Leon, the fool, failed to find it in Florida."

"So I suppose we'll be scratching that off our lists?" Dani asked.

"I heard a rumor. That it is on an island in the Caribbean. It could be false, but I intend to research it."

"Jack Sparrow, doing research?"

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes!" The crew answered in unison.

"Jack, can I talk to you? In private?" Dani asked, pulling on his arm.

He sighed and allowed himself be pulled into their cabin. He sat on the edge of the bed while she blocked his exit.

"Jack, I realize that you run things around here and that you decide where we go, I have no problem with this, but why the Fountain of Youth?"

"Because, Dani, for the first time in my life I'm feeling extremely…mortal. I'm, no we, are on the threshold of something new. I've been shot, stabbed, eaten, but I've never been…a father…to my knowledge."

Dani leaned back against the doorframe for support.

"Father? You want to be _a father_?"

"Yes."

"But how does the Fountain of Youth play into all of this?"

"I'm not exactly a young man anymore, Dani. I want to be around, if and when, I do, in fact, become a father."

"Jack Sparrow, there isn't anything I would rather do than to make you happy. And if making you a father makes you happy, then I will do it."

"You do not know how happy that would make me."

"I was scared to tell you that I…"

"I saw you at dinner that night."

"What?"

"How you looked at Elizabeth's stomach? How you had discussed the pregnancy with her? Just the tone of your voice alerted me."

"Oh," Dani sighed as she walked closer to him and stood between his knees.

"I knew the time was right at that precise moment."

"Jack Sparrow, the _infamous_ Captain Jack Sparrow, wants to have a child? I'm astonished."

"No more astonished than I am, love," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "No more than I am."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, shorter than I have been writing lately. Please don't be upset. Please review! I LOVE reviews! (Drinks all around if I get some reviews…those that don't will be clapped in irons. Or not. Do you really want to test me?)


	4. Back to Port Royal

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 4

Jack Sparrow dedicated himself fully to becoming a father. Everyone who knows Jack knows that Jack loves women, now specifically, one woman, Dani. He loves the curves of her body, the shape of her nose, the color of her skin; everything about her. So it was in no way difficult to devote so much of his time towards creating new life with her.

The next morning, Jack was looking bright-eyed, while Dani was exhausted. She wanted a child just as much as Jack did, maybe more so, but was having second thoughts about forcing it to happen. She wanted it to be like Will and Elizabeth, where it was a surprise.

It was their second week out on the water when Dani told them she wanted to turn around.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because I have this feeling that Elizabeth is going to have her baby soon, if it already hasn't happened."

"But I think we're close to the Fountain," Jack whined.

"Jack, you haven't even been looking for it. You've been in the cabin with me," Dani said back.

"But we don't have time to go all the way back to Port Royal. And you don't have the dress for Norrington's fiancée yet. We have plans to return for their respective weddings, savvy?" Jack said.

Dani was silent. She didn't like being told that her plan was wrong. Dani turned on her heel and started to walk back to her cabin. Jack went to follow her but she turned back to face him, gun in hand, pointed at his stomach.

"Easy, love, easy," Jack said, hands up. "What's wrong?"

"I want to be alone, savvy?" She said before continuing her walk back to her cabin.

The crew stared in amazement, obviously confused at what they had seen. Jack realized this and walked angrily over to the bow of the ship, obviously wanting to be alone himself now.

Three days later, the crew was still concerned. The captain and his wife hadn't spoken to each other yet. This was bad.

Two weeks later, he told the crew that the island on the left was the island he needed to search. Jack and Dani had finally begun to be civil to one another and acknowledge each other's presence. She had even let Jack sleep in their cabin again.

Jack was getting ready to search an island that morning and had just given orders to lower the longboat.

"I'm coming with you," Dani told him.

"No, you're not," he answered her back, without turning to look at her.

"I wasn't asking. I was telling. I am going with you, whether you like it or not."

"You are absolutely not going. I said so. You _cannot_ go."

This isn't what Dani wanted to hear.

"Jack, you and I need to talk and I think the ride over to the island would be the best place to do it. Away from the others."

"Is there something wrong?" Jack suddenly sounded concerned.

"It's best if we talk on the way to the island," she told him.

Jack relented. He and Dani were in one longboat and some more crewmembers in another.

He took her hand and looked into her eyes, searching for the problem.

"Are you going to tell me that you can't have children? Because that doesn't matter, Dani, it really doesn't."

"Jack, I think I'm pregnant," Dani said.

"That's great!" he shouted.

"Well, I don't know for sure. It's just a feeling. I can't be very far along, if I am."

"We'll see a doctor as soon as we can," Jack said, totally forgetting about the trip to the island that he was currently rowing to.

"I'm sorry, Jack. About getting angry about going back to Port Royal."

"And threatening me with the gun?" he asked, laughing.

"No, not at all. I'd do it again in a minute."

"That isn't funny, Dani."

"Oh," she smiled. "It wasn't meant to be."

At this point, they had all reached the island. Jack helped Dani out into the knee-deep water and they waded to shore.

Jack didn't say anything about the potential baby. He didn't want to jinx anything. Jack did have a past of messing these sorts of things up.

The crew, Jack and Dani ventured into the dense vegetation, searching for the Fountain.

But, at sunset, when they were all rowing back to _The Adventurer_, there was nothing to be proud of. All they had found in the jungle was more jungle. There were some animals and some flowers, but alas, no Fountain. There wasn't even a spring or waterfall. Jack was disappointed, to say the least.

"So I suppose it was just a rumor," Jack said, crestfallen.

"We'll find it, Jack. Don't worry," Dani said as she patted his back. "It's out there…somewhere." She looked off to the horizon.

"Turn the ship around," Jack ordered Gibbs as they walked past the helm.

"What, sir?" Mr. Gibbs shouted back.

"Set course for Port Royal, savvy?" Jack asked while the man nodded.

Jack was back to not sleeping. He tucked Dani into bed and kissed her forehead, but sat up all night with his maps and compass.

He opened and closed his compass in frustration. Every time he opened it, it pointed to Dani. It wasn't working right. He shut it again and closed his eyes and mumbled something about the fountain. It hurriedly opened it again and cursed loudly, waking Dani.

She yawned and sat up.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Everything is right."

"Compass not working quite how you want it to?"

"Well, it keeps pointing to you."

"I'm flattered, Jack. I really am."

"Would you mind trying it?" He asked, staring at her bare legs that were folded underneath her in the chair opposite him.

She picked up the compass and opened it. She was concentrating on the fountain, but the needle still pointed to Jack.

"Sorry, mate. It says I desire _you_ the most. What kind of rubbish is that?" She laughed.

"Thank you?" Jack said, not finding what she said funny.

"I'm just kidding. I'm sure there's some sort of underlying meaning to all this, but I am very tired. You look exhausted to, so come on," she said, blowing out the lantern that sat on the table.

He crawled into bed with her and slept well for the first time in days. Secretly, he knew why the needles kept pointing to each other: they were going to keep each other young. They were each other's Fountain of Youth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, that was chapter 4. Please review and I'll send you an imaginary Max and Erma's cookie! I would love to come home from work later and find a bunch of reviews!


	5. The New Additions

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 5

It was a long trip back to Port Royal. Made even more so because Dani was sick every morning of the last week they were on the water. She hadn't ever been seasick, so she must be pregnant. And as much as Jack tried to comfort her, he was excited because this was a good sign as far as he was concerned.

This particular day, Dani had been sick, then had gone back to bed. She awoke with a new energy. She started cleaning; something she wasn't known to do, at all.

She started with Jack's things that were strewn across the table. By the time they had spotted Port Royal from the crow's nest, Dani had re-organized everything and Jack couldn't find anything he wanted.

"What did you do?" He asked, very angrily.

"I cleaned. It was something that had to be done."

"That's rubbish. You used to like the mess that accumulated," he said back to her while searching through the now-full drawers.

"What are you looking for?" she asked, pushing him out of the way.

"Never mind, we haven't the time. Port Royal is about ten minutes away."

"No, what were you looking for?" Dani asked him again.

"It isn't important. We need to get ready to make port," he said as he was exiting the room.

Dani hated it when he acted this way. Something was wrong and Jack wouldn't talk to her.

But his attitude changed the moment they got on land. They went straight to a doctor's office when they had gotten off the ship. The doctor panicked when the two pirates walked through the door. It could have possibly been that Jack pushed the door open so hard that it slammed into the wall behind it and rattled the rest of the building.

"We need to have her examined," Jack said rather bluntly.

"Wh-what appears to be wrong with her, sir?" the doctor cowered. He was a little, tea sandwich of a man, probably only five feet tall. Jack and Dani both towered over the poor man who looked positively pale at the sight of them.

"I think I'm pregnant. I just would like some confirmation," Dani answered him sweetly.

"Okay, Mrs.?" The man said, just as nicely back.

"Sparrow," Jack answered proudly while the man cowered some more.

After lots of poking and prodding and questions, the doctor gave his diagnosis:

"You are, in fact, pregnant."

Jack was overjoyed. The return trip to Port Royal wasn't the waste of time that he thought it was going to be. He wanted to run to see Will and Elizabeth, but thought that it would be better if he calmly took Dani's arm and escorted her there.

But as Jack was thinking about ten minutes from now, Dani was thinking about ten years from now. Damn her female mind.

Dani's joy had now become panic and worry. And Jack was so completely oblivious, he didn't notice.

He finally turned to her at the door and she quickly plastered a smile on her face. Now was not the time to think about this.

A very haggard-looking Will answered the door. His face was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes, but his eyes were bright as he saw his friends.

"Oh, I am glad to see you!" He said as he shook Jack's hand and kissed Dani on the cheek.

"No offense, mate, but you look like Hell," Jack said to Will as they walked into the home.

"I know, Jack, but we had a surprise when Liz went into labor," he said.

"What kind of surprise? Was it kittens?" Jack laughed.

They continued up the stairs and turned left into a nursery type room where Elizabeth was cooing over _two_ babies.

"You had twins!" Dani shouted as she rushed to Elizabeth's side. "That's wonderful!"

Jack slapped Will on the back in a very manly, way-to-go fashion. "Congratulations, young William," he said.

"Thank you, Jack," he smiled.

If it was possible to look worse than William, Elizabeth looked it. She and Will hadn't slept in three days, but it could have potentially been more.

Elizabeth had insisted that she take care of the babies, one boy and one girl, not the maids. She felt it was important to be there as a parent and not pass it off to someone else.

But when Dani offered to watch them while Elizabeth and Will took a nap, she jumped at the chance.

"They've already been fed, but Jack needs to be burped."

"I most certainly do not," Jack said, spinning around to look Elizabeth in the face.

"Not you, the baby," she pointed to the baby in Dani's arms.

"You named the baby Jack?" Dani laughed. "Now isn't that the ultimate compliment?"

"Well, we decided that if you hadn't tried to kill me so long ago, Will and I wouldn't be together. And our little girl's name is Marie. After your middle name, Dani," Elizabeth smiled.

"How did you know my middle name?" Dani asked, not really caring.

"When Jack used to get mad at you on the ship, he'd shout your full name," Elizabeth answered.

"I should have known," Dani answered, smiling at the baby who was falling asleep in her arms. "I'm flattered," she said.

"You really don't mind that we go lie down?" Will asked through a yawn.

"Absolutely not, go ahead, Will, Elizabeth. Sleep as long as you need and want," Dani answered.

The young couple smiled and walked out of the nursery.

"They're beautiful, you know," Dani said to Jack as she carried baby Jack around.

"I know and soon we'll have one of our own," Jack answered back. "But why didn't you say anything about our forthcoming bundle of joy?"

"I think today is about Will and Elizabeth, not Jack and Dani, for once, savvy?"

Jack didn't like taking orders, and he didn't like keeping such good news to himself. He was already struggling with it on the ship, especially with Dani's morning sickness, but if that's what she wanted, there'd be no stopping her.

"So, what do we do now? Play games? Perhaps get them walking? Is it bad that they haven't said a word?"

"Who hasn't said a word?"

"The children? Shouldn't they be talking?"

"Jack, they are far too young to speak or walk or play. These are mere infants. All they do is sleep, eat, and dirty their diapers," Dani answered.

Jack was silent. He didn't remember not talking or walking.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure," she laughed. "Jack did you honestly think the second the child is born it was a miniature person, in the sense that it could act like an adult?"

"Well, I suppose I never thought about it," Jack said, cocking his head at the other child in the basinet who had started to cry…no, wail.

"Pick her up, Jack," she instructed him.

He stuck his hand towards the child, but Dani stopped him.

"Never mind, go wash your hands," she told him and pointed to the door. He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, ma'am," he said before exiting the room.

Dani set down baby Jack and picked up Marie. It was no use trying to calm her. Nothing worked. She was just going to be as fussy as her mother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I would just like to thank the reviewers who gave me the idea for twins: Smithy and Captain Uschi. I'm sorry if people don't like the names, but I was stuck. Anyway, thanks a million for the reviews I have and some more would be great. Please let me know if I am actually doing a good job or not.

thomthom


	6. I Want You to Be Safe

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 6

Jack was going crazy. All the babies did was cry. Okay, when they weren't crying they were screaming. No wonder Will and Lizzie looked so awful.

The young couple took full advantage of Dani and Jack being there. Elizabeth got up to feed the children, electing not to hire a wet nurse. She'd thank Dani and go back to bed, happy to have someone else there who was capable of kids.

Dani was glad to help poor Elizabeth and Will, but was starting to feel run down herself. After all, she was pregnant, but only she and Jack knew that.

A week of this and Elizabeth finally got up from bed. She felt refreshed and well again. She walked to the nursery after getting cleaned up and dressed. She found Dani asleep with baby Jack on her chest.

Elizabeth walked over and carefully removed the child from her arms. Dani's eyes opened quickly.

"I'm so sorry, Danielle. I shouldn't have made you look after them," Elizabeth said as she placed baby Jack into the basinet.

"Oh no. It's fine," she said, sitting up. But she must have sat up too fast because she suddenly became very nauseous. She ran out of the room.

Elizabeth caught up with her a while later downstairs and questioned her.

"What's going on, Danielle? Are you all right?"

"Fine, fine," Dani smiled. She smoothed her skirts and adjusted her hair.

"Something is wrong. I can tell."

"Nothing is wrong," Dani said as her head started to swim. She fainted and hit the cold marble floor.

Elizabeth screamed and both Jack and Will came running. They thought it had come from the nursery but found nothing but sleeping babies. But the time they found the women downstairs, Dani was sitting up and being fanned by Elizabeth.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Jack said, kneeling down to look at Dani. "Did she hit you?"

"She fainted," Elizabeth hissed.

"Well, obviously. I was kidding," Jack said back. "Are you all right, love? Any pain at all?"

"No, I'm fine," she said, looking into his eyes.

"Will," Elizabeth whispered. "Something is going on and she won't tell me."

"Maybe it's private," Will said back to her.

The sound of a baby crying caught all of their attentions then and Elizabeth started up the stairs with Will at her heels.

"Are you really all right?" Jack asked as he helped her to her feet.

"I was just dizzy. I'm fine now."

"Well, you should probably have a lie down, for good measure. I need to talk to you, but later."

"I can talk now, Jack," Dani said as he took her arm to escort her up the stairs.

"Well, I think it would be best, from now on, that you stay here. In Port Royal. Maybe even with the governor, Elizabeth, and Will."

"What? Why?"

"Because it isn't safe for you on the ship anymore."

They reached "their" room and started shouting.

"What do you mean 'not safe anymore'?" she shouted in his face.

"What if some…_complication_…arises? Dani, you've lost one child already, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do everything I could do to protect you and our child."

"Jack Sparrow, I am not happy on land, especially without you. If you think for one second that you are going to leave me behind to take care of _our_ baby _alone_ while you go gallivanting around the Caribbean and God's knows where else, you are sorely mistaken!" She yelled before slamming the door in his face.

"What was that about?" Will asked, coming from the other side of the home.

"Oh, just one of our wonderful husband-wife rows. She'll be fine now. It was just a minor disagreement," he said, trying the door and finding that it was locked.

"Fine, huh?" Will laughed.

"Danielle Marie Sparrow!" he shouted. "If you do not let me in, I am going to tell Will your secret!"

The silence was met by the sound of the lock clicking back and the door creaking open a bit.

He turned to Will before he entered the room, "She's pregnant."

He entered the room and shut the door behind him. Will stood outside and listened to them shout some more.

"You told him anyway!" Will heard her shout.

"Pirate," Jack said calmly back.

Will smiled and walked away to help Elizabeth. He was going to have to keep this from Elizabeth.

In Dani and Jack's room, Dani was throwing things at Jack. Pillows, blankets, even a candelabra flew at Jack's head; all of which he just barely ducked.

"Calm down, Danielle."

"Jack, I am so mad at you right now that I can't stand to be in the same room. Please, leave," she said as tears started to stream down her face.

Jack started to walk towards her but she backed away. "Don't touch me," she sobbed.

Jack somberly nodded and let himself back out the door he had just entered. It was going to take something great and brilliant to get himself out of this one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That was chapter 6. I hope you all like. Chapter 7 won't be up until Wednesday. I have to open and close at work tomorrow, so if I get it written and I'm not too exhausted, maybe it'll be up very late tomorrow night. As always, please review. I'm a little disappointed by the lack of reviews for chapter 5. I need some more interest in Jack and Dani for me to keep writing. The person who does the reading and reviewing will be given a drink by the person who did the writing.


	7. A Life on Land: That's Terrible

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 7

Three days later, Jack and Dani were still not speaking to one another. Dani wouldn't look at him or even stay in a room long enough to eat with Jack.

Jack was wracking his brain to find a way to make this better, but couldn't figure anything out. He had really screwed up this time.

Elizabeth, as usual, was having trouble understanding the situation. No one told her what was going on and she spent the days completely confused. She had no idea why Jack and Dani were not speaking and the other three weren't offering any explanations.

Will had found it quite amusing at the beginning, thinking that Dani would be over it soon. But when the fourth day started and Dani refused to come out of her room, Will knew it was a serious problem.

He decided he was going to have to push them back together. He walked past Jack, who was drowning his sorrows in a bottle of rum, and climbed the stairs to talk to Dani.

He decided to first try the handle to see if an argument was needed. It turned easily.

"Danielle, I'm coming in!" he called.

"Go away!" Will heard her shout.

"I'm coming in anyway," he answered her back. And he did. He opened the door and strolled in.

"What do you want, William?" she asked while hiding her face from him.

He shut the door behind him. "You and Jack cannot continue on like this."

"Why the hell not?" she asked back.

"Because," he turned to see her puffy, tear-stained cheeks, "he loves you and you love him."

"Did he tell you that he wants me to stay here? He wants to leave me behind while he goes off to God knows where. To take care of his child and be his wife, but not be with him. I can't do that."

"Have you told him that?"

"Yes."

"But remember: Jack doesn't respond to being yelled at. He's sitting downstairs, contemplating climbing into his rum bottle and not coming out."

"Really?"

"Yes, really?"

"Damn."

She turned to look at herself in the mirror. She looked like she'd been run over by a team of horses.

"I'll be down to talk to him shortly."

"I'd send him up, but I don't think he could climb the stairs in the state he's in."

"Thank you, Will," she said as she started to wipe off her face with the water from the basin the room.

"I'll leave you now," Will said as he smiled at her and exited the room.

Will walked back down the hallway and descended the stairs. Jack was still sitting in the drawing room with his rum bottle staring out the window.

"Jack, your wife is coming downstairs to talk to you momentarily."

"What?" He said back, suddenly surprised. Jack stood and swayed.

"I spoke to Danielle. You need to work things out."

Jack hurriedly handed Will the half-full (or half-empty) rum bottle. "Here, give this to your son."

"Thanks, Jack," he said, knowing full well that babies couldn't have alcohol but not saying that to Jack. But he made a mental note to discuss it with him later; he didn't need a couple of drunken babies the next time Jack was baby-sitting.

Jack chose to panic. He hadn't actually seen Dani in two days. Jack was so ashamed that he'd told Dani he was leaving her behind. Jack didn't want to leave her, but the open sea was not safe for a pregnant woman.

Footsteps clicking on the stairway caught his attention and he focused on her the best he could. She was beautiful. He hadn't noticed it before, but Dani had started to put on weight and it very much flattered her.

Will excused himself from the room and shut the door after Dani had entered. They both started to speak at the same time.

"No, no," Dani finally said, "Go ahead."

"Dani, I thought that you would want to stay here. The things you might possibly need, like medical care, would be readily available. Someone could take care of you like I want you to be taken care of."

"Jack, I don't want to stay here. I _can't_ stay here. I need to be with you. I can't take living on land. There is no adventure here. I can't be left here and be expected to wait for you anymore. That part of my life is over. I lost you once before, I'll be damned if I watch you get smaller and smaller again."

"But…what if you or the baby needs help and I…I can't do it?" This part worried him the most. He knew nothing about babies or women having them.

"Everything happens for a reason, Jack. Always."

"Dani, if you're sure that you want to sail for weeks at a time, while being pregnant, then I am not going to say no anymore. I just want you to be safe and comfortable."

"I understand, Jack and I love you for thinking of my welfare. But I think that it would be in my best interest to stay with you. And I think that it would be in your best interest, savvy?" Dani said as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Savvy," Jack nodded as he moved in for a kiss.

He moved his hands around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Jack, we should continue this upstairs. Not in their sitting room," Dani smiled at him.

"Love, I don't want to wait that long," he said matter-of-factly.

"No, Jack," she giggled as he tried to get his hand up her skirt.

She broke away from him and started running out of the sitting room. They laughed madly as they ran up the stairs. Jack chased her right past the open door to the nursery where Elizabeth and Will sat watching the babies. Will smiled and turned back to Marie, whom he was holding.

"Do you know what that was all about?" Elizabeth asked who was trying to change baby Jack.

"Not at all," Will said as they heard the door slam and some more loud laughter coming from the other couple's room.

That was the last they heard from the couple for the rest of the night. Jack and Dani didn't even come out for dinner. Will gave up knocking after the third time when he realized that they must have been "making up."

The next morning, they all sat and ate breakfast together. But Dani and Jack were more composed and serious as they sat and ate their scones.

"What's going on now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, one, we are pregnant. Two, we are leaving tomorrow," Dani answered her.

Elizabeth's face was a mixture of happiness and anger.

"You cannot be serious. Your wife is pregnant and are _making_ her go live on a ship with a bunch of smelly, rowdy pirates?" she spat at Jack.

"Elizabeth, calm down," Dani told her. "Believe me, Jack and I have had a discussion about his already. He isn't making me go, in fact, he was going to make me stay. I _want _to go," she finished.

"Don't be so stupid. You're endangering the life of this child, too, Danielle," Elizabeth said.

"Don't call me stupid," Dani said, anger coursing through her veins now.

"You are stupid if you think you can raise a child on a ship," Elizabeth said as she stood; the babies were crying up in their nursery.

"Elizabeth, I wasn't going to say anything, but you need to stop this," Will started.

"I can't talk about this anymore, Will. Our children need attending to," Elizabeth said rather nastily back to Will.

"Elizabeth, wait," Will called as he took off after her.

"I saw that going better in my head," Jack said to Dani who was the only other person at the table now.

"Well, I suppose we should go get our things and be on our way."

"I suppose you're right," Jack stood and then took Dani's arm to escort her up the stairs. "We'll be leaving at dawn tomorrow then."

A/N: Please review. Thanks a million. And sorry that there was another arguement. I just needed a reason for Jack and Dani to leave tomorrow.


	8. Just a Feeling

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 8

Jack and Dani packed up their belongings and went to round up the crew very early in the morning. Dani had decided to write a very kind note expressing their gratitude for being allowed to stay at their home.

It was still dark out as the crew assembled at the docks. They had their orders to leave quickly and as quietly as possible, so no one could stop them.

Dani didn't bother to unpack her things when she put them down in her cabin. She went back to bed when Jack refused to let her help them cast off. He told her that he could get everyone else settled back in and if anyone needed help, he'd think about doing it.

So Dani didn't push it any further and climbed onto the bed. She looked at her bags as she drifted off to sleep. She'd been up late packing things, so she was more exhausted than she should be. Dani never thought that she could accumulate so many things she couldn't live without. Then again, maybe it was just hormones.

Jack, being who he was, was completely ecstatic and too excited to sleep. He loved adventures and this should prove to be the greatest. The Fountain of Youth would be his and he'd have his wife and child to share it with. So, as you could imagine, he was almost floating around the deck as he made his rounds.

It was extremely late when Jack's crew first heard the random note of music floating through the air. Even Dani heard the music and made her way, half dressed, out to the deck. Jack's happiness from the day quickly turned sour when he spotted the source of the music. A ship, lights blazing, was only a mile or so away. _The Adventurer _would catch up extremely quickly and Jack would see what their ship had to offer.

Jack's ship got closer and closer, and he was able to see a very recognizable Jolly Roger flag. It was the _Revenge_, Calico Jack Rackham's ship. Jack could finally get _his_ revenge on the people who stole his ship and burnt it down.

"Full speed ahead! We'll row if we have to!"

"Jack, what's gotten into ye?" Mr. Gibbs asked, obviously concerned for Jack's mental state.

"That ship will be ours. The captain of that ship stole ours."

But Calico Jack's crew must have spotted the infamous black sails because a couple were attempting to rouse the rest of the crew and getting the ship to make a hasty turn into the bay on their right.

_The Adventurer_ followed the ship but it was a disappointing sight. Calico Jack's ship had been taken by the Royal Navy. Nothing could be done now.

Jack had the ship next to Captain Barnet's ship, _The Sea Hunter_, and Jack's crew watched as Rackham's crew were being chained and taken as naval prisoners.

The whole lot of them, except the two women, were drunk. Anne Bonny spotted Jack and his wife standing on the deck of _The Adventurer_ as she fought her captors all the way across the deck.

"Wait!" she shouted at Barnet, who was pushing her to the hold.

"What?" he asked back, not all that excited that she had bitten him on the hand in the process of her movement across the deck.

"Him and _her_…" she pointed with her shackled hands.

Barnet turned and looked at the new subject of the woman's anger.

"Well, Captain and Mrs. Sparrow, how are you on this fine evening?"

"We are well, Captain Barnet. How about yourself?"

"Not too bad. Finally got Rackham and his lasses, as you can tell."

Mary Read, Rackham's other, for lack of a better word, female was brought out to the deck by one of Barnet's men.

"Can you do me a favor?" Jack asked as the women pouted.

"What's going on?" Read shouted.

"That's what I'd like to know," Bonny added. "He's just as much a pirate as I am."

"But you don't have an official pardon from King George himself, like Captain Sparrow, his wife, and his entire crew has, do you? What is it that I can do for you Captain Sparrow?" he asked, turning his attention back to Jack.

"Add stealing our ship, _The Rum,_ and the murder of my dearly beloved's pet cat to their list of criminal acts and see that they are prosecuted for them. Both of which were completely unprovoked."

"Unprovoked! That bloody cat was a nuisance," Bonny shouted.

"Captain Sparrow, rest well tonight knowing that they will all be taken care of."

"Thank you, Captain Barnet. Carry on," Jack bowed slightly to the man and the angry females.

Dani waved sarcastically at them as _The Adventurer_ sailed on. Both women responded with obscenities and faces. Fighting the men who were holding them back the whole time.

As _The Adventurer_ sailed on into the night, Dani and Jack retreated back into their cabin.

"I must say, I am slightly disappointed that I couldn't get revenge myself," Dani said.

"I know. But they will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law. Rackham has an appointment with the noose when he gets back to Kingston Harbor. Along with those two wenches."

"How many times have you _almost_ been hanged?"

"Lost count, love."

"How do you s'pose we've been so lucky?"

"I'm not sure, love. What's with all the questions?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. Just popped into my head."

"Well, bring your head over here," he said, motioning for her to come to him.

She slowly made her way back to the other side of the cabin and let herself get wrapped in Jack's arms. Someone knocked on the door as they kissed.

"Go away!" Jack shouted as he leaned into kiss her again.

"No, Jack," she smiled as she stepped back and sat on the bed.

"All right, all right," he said. "Come in."

Mr. Gibbs entered the room. "Sorry to be interruptin' your evening, captain, but we are in need of a heading."

Both Jack and Dani reached for their compasses. Jack's pointed to Dani, once again, while Dani's was fixed in southwesterly direction. She saw the confused smile on Jack's face and motioned for him to hand over his compass; she knew that his pointed to her. Dani held both compasses and watched as both compasses pointed southwest.

"Your heading, Mr. Gibbs, is southwest," Dani smiled at the man.

He excused himself and Dani flopped back on the bed. Jack joined her and put his head next to her stomach.

"Hello in there," he said to her bellybutton.

"Jack, he can't hear you."

"He?" Jack questioned as he looked at her excitedly.

"Just a feeling," she sighed and put her head back on the pillow.

"Danielle, a boy or a girl, either would be wonderful."

"I know, Jack. I know."

Jack put his head down on her stomach and continued to whisper to the baby while Dani drifted off to sleep.

A/N: There's the 8th chapter. Please tell me what you thought of it. It would be greatly appreciated. And I am now taking suggestions for names for Jack and Dani's baby. I haven't decided what sex it's going to be, so suggestions of both male and female names would be wonderful!

And for those history buffs out there, Calico Jack Rackham, Anne Bonny and Mary Read are real pirates. They were really surprised by Captain Barnet and captured. Calico Jack and the rest of the male crewmembers were drunk while Anne and Mary were the only sober ones and the only ones who were able to fight back. I thought I would include this bit of information in case anyone really wanted to know. Anne and Mary were not hung because they were "pregnant" at the time. Mary died in prison either during childbirth or from sickness, while Anne disappeared. Anne did however see Calico Jack before he was hanged and said that "I'm sorry to see you like this Jack. But if you had fought like a man, then you needn't be hanged like a dog."


	9. Second Thoughts

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 9

However, Jack's quick change of heart quickly changed right back. He was once again struggling with the concept of children. They were small, weak, and boring. Jack, being who he was, decided he would rise to the occasion and be a successful _father_.

He was sitting alone on deck, drinking his rum, for the sixth night in a row. Dani, who he had thought was himself in the female form, had taken to going to bed early. And she had given up drinking rum. When questioned about her decision, he was yelled at.

"I'm nauseous all the time, Jack. I don't need to be hung-over on top of it."

Jack was having second thoughts about this kid thing. Oh, who was he kidding? He was having third, fourth, and fifth thoughts, too and most involved obscenities.

And Dani had seemed to get an attitude with him. He had no idea what her problem was this time.

Jack fell asleep on deck and was greeted by a smiling Dani the next morning. This worried him more than an angry Dani.

"Darling," she practically sang. "Time to wake up. It's a _beautiful_ morning."

"Are you all right?" Jack asked, rubbing his eyes and smearing the kohl more.

"Of course. What ever would be wrong?"

"Danielle, you are worrying me. You have been angry with me every day for two weeks. And now you're all bright and cheerful. It's making me sick."

"Well, fine!" she screamed. "Have it your way!" She stalked back to her cabin.

Mr. Gibbs saw the spat and made his way towards Jack.

"I don't want to invite to interfere in personal dealings, but Jack, why'd you say that to Miss Danielle?"

"It's Mrs. Danielle and I'd rather have her mad at me than to like me. It's more her…_natural_ state."

"_Someone_ should go talk to her."

"Not I, says the pirate," Jack said, trying to drink the last drop of rum from the bottle.

"But Jack, you're her husband. Legally, she's your problem."

"Bugger."

Jack sighed and looked around to the crew. Each person was staring at him, pleading and urging him to go. Was she terrorizing his entire crew, too? Jack thought the open hostility was only for him. Now he was slightly offended that he wasn't the only one she was being mean to.

Oh, well. He walked back to the cabin. He couldn't help but think that he was walking towards his imminent death on the other side of the door.

Jack didn't knock. It was his cabin. Dani was face down on the bed, crying into a pillow.

"Danielle," he started, "what is wrong?"

"Go away."

"No. I shan't. I am going to stand here until you tell me why you've been…crazy…for…ever."

"Great choice of words, Jack," she sniffed. "I'm _crazy_ because I'm pregnant with _your _child. So next time you blame me for this, turn the pistol around and it aim at yourself. I wouldn't have gotten this way without you Jack."

"You have been so…"

"Emotional? Yes Jack. Pregnancy does that to women."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"I have to tell you something, Danielle," Jack said.

"What is it, Jack?"

"I'm scared."

"What?"

"I can't be a father. I don't know how to do it. I didn't even have younger brothers or sisters to take care of. I think I might be lacking…"

"Compassion? Personal hygiene?"

"Yes, both. But I was going to say that I am lacking the certain abilities to take care of a child. I don't even know how to hold them."

"You'll be fine."

"What if I do it wrong? And besides, children can't even do anything."

"Jack, we'll be fine. I'll teach you and you'll be a great father. Don't worry."

"Can we rethink this kid thing?" Jack asked.

"No, Jack. Not really. What's done is done. And that is definitely done."

Dani decided to stay in the cabin some more, before she went out to apologize to the crew. Jack emerged, bruise free, and the crew was extremely glad; they didn't quite know how it would turn out.

It was a beautiful day, as Dani had said, and an island was on the horizon.

"We are stopping there, no matter what time of day it is when we reach it. I have a feeling about this island."

It was late evening before they reached it and the sun was setting. Preparations were being made and another fight between Jack and Dani was seemingly in the works.

Jack was overseeing the packing of the longboats when Dani emerged, dressed in slacks and one of Jack's old shirts.

"I am going with you."

The crew stopped what they were doing and all turned to look at the couple. This was either going to be really good or really bad.

"Fine. You're with me in this boat. Gibbs, you as well"

Dani looked confused, as did the rest of the crew. Maybe she wanted a fight; things like this usually started them.

"What?" Dani asked.

"Are you deaf? You're with me in this boat, savvy?"

"Savvy."

She climbed down the side of the boat after Jack and he took her hand to help her in. They were going to search the entire island, even if it took all night long.

A/N: Okay, that was chapter 9. Please review. I love reviews so much. Hope this is more like Jack…


	10. A Single Shot

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 10

The sun was setting as Jack and Dani rowed nearer to the island. It was a truly beautiful sight.

Armed to the teeth with guns, ammunition, lanterns and rum, the crew made their way towards the dense jungle.

Dani was the first to walk into the darkness. This was Pintel and Ragetti's fault because they hesitated on the threshold and Dani shoved them out of the way. She wasn't a woman to be trifled with.

Jack was at her elbow, ready to fight the first thing that jumped out at them. No one was going to threaten his wife or his crew.

His eyes darted back and forth. That was one of Jack's attributes; he was overly cautious when it came to Danielle. And it was a true benefit for her because she always seemed to find herself in some kind of danger.

They dared not to spread out too much; for fear that they would lose half the crew. It was _really _stupid for them to go into this jungle. Who knew what they would find?

The sun had set and the stars started to appear, but could not be seen easily because of the dense jungle cover.

Dawn arrived before they made it back to the ship. They were dirty…well, dirtier, and sweaty and depressed. Jack's hunch turned out to be nothing once again.

And the crew made it known to their captain that they were not happy with the lack of events and treasure.

"Cap'n, you promised treasure!" One member shouted.

"I will have treasure for you…at some point…in the not so near future."

"We're out on a wild goose chase. Does the Fountain of Youth even exist?"

"Of course it does!" Dani answered, stepping up next to her husband.

"Shut up before we toss you overboard!"

"What in the bloody hell do you think you're saying? She is my wife, my best friend and a damn good crewmember."

"We agreed, fifteen years ago, that women were not allowed on this ship. And the man who brought them onboard would be sentenced to death. You were a fine captain without her and now you've lost your edge. We either all get a chance with her…" the man said, winking at her, " or she gets tossed overboard."

"Who else feels this way?" Jack asked, his arm around Dani's shoulders.

The man stood straighter and tried to urge the others to come forward, but the anger in Jack's eyes silenced him.

No one had ever seen Jack look so angry. It looked like he could shoot daggers from his deep brown eyes.

The silence continued as Jack began to speak. "No one else feels this way? None at all? Please, if someone feels as though I've done him wrong, speak up. I would love to know."

"Come on, men! Now is the time to speak up! We all feel the same way. Jack's gone soft!"

No one said a word as Jack surveyed the crowd. No one else had trouble with Dani being on board. She was treated just like the others before she had become with-child.

"So you are alone in you allegations? Then the next port, you _will_ be left behind. Is that all?"

The man nodded as Jack turned to escort Dani back to their cabin.

"Sure, I'll leave the ship," the man called at Jack. "But at least I didn't marry a Tortugan whore!"

Jack's temper hit a boiling point and turned and drew his pistol.

"What did you say?" Jack hissed.

"Your wife is a whore and shouldn't be out here with us. And if she is out here with us, we deserve to get good use out of her."

Jack said nothing else. He could understand someone bad-mouthing him, but Danielle. No way in Hell was anyone going to get away with that.

A single shot fired from his pistol and hit the intended target, killing the man instantly.

"Throw him overboard," Jack said afterwards, motioning to the body on the deck. "Anyone else want to insult my wife?"

"No, no, Cap'n. We know that she's not a whore," Ragetti answered.

Pintel slapped him hard in the stomach, causing his wooden eye to fall out of the socket.

"Sorry," he said quickly as he bent down in an attempt to find his other eye.

Jack didn't wait any longer on deck and he'd be damned if they mutinied on him this time. He thought he had assembled a loyal crew for once.

Dani was in tears by the time she got back to the cabin. Jack's reputation wasn't the best but what if he started to question her as well? She wasn't a whore. There was that one time…but, she definitely wasn't a whore.

"Jack, next time we stop in Port Royal or Tortuga, leave me there. No matter how much I protest, leave me there."

"There is no way I am going to abandon you," Jack said back to her.

"Jack, there's something I must tell you…" she trailed off. She wasn't able to meet his eyes. How ever was she going to do this?

A/N: So that was chapter 10. What's Dani going to say? Dun-dun-dun...

Please review! (A million thanks for reading, but reviews are love...)


	11. What Man?

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 11

"What is it, Danielle?" Concern washed over his face. "You can tell me."

She turned away from him. This was too much.

"That man…"

"Which man?" Jack asked.

"That…one," she pointed outside the cabin.

"What about the slimy bastard?"

"Once, and only once, a very long time ago…I…and he…"

"Spit it out, Danielle!" He was getting frustrated with her.

"My first week in Tortuga, he offered me a lot of money to sleep with him. I didn't know what else there was for me to do…"

"But why?"

"Jack, I had no money, no food, no place to stay. I was recently widowed…"

"Enough," he said, his hand going up to signal her silence. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd be angry. That man was right. I am a…"

"No, you're not. We all do what we have to do sometimes in life. Do not be ashamed."

"Jack, I am so sorry," she sobbed.

"Danielle, I love you, no matter what you've done. I do love you."

She tried to smile.

"Besides, I knew I was marrying a pirate. And any man would be _stupid_ to not want to sleep with you."

"But Jack…"

"Do you remember that first night we met?"

"You passed out in my lap after spending the evening trying to get your hand up my skirt."

"The first time you smacked my hand away…I knew you and I would be good together."

"But I didn't agree to sleep with you for weeks."

"It was all part of my plan."

"Jack…" she purred. Her hands found his buttons on his shirt and pushed it open.

"Dani…I don't think…"

"I know. But it doesn't bother me."

She pushed him back on the bed. Her body straddled his body as his head hit the soft bed.

Jack's objections were silenced as the rest of their clothes came off and their hips began to grind.

He woke up in the evening, Dani still wrapped around him Jack didn't care if this is how he would spend the rest of his life. But once again, his happiness was interrupted by a knock on his door.

He made sure Dani was covered before he called, "come in."

Gibbs walked in and almost blushed at the sight of the captain and his wife in bed.

"Cap'n, the men were wonderin' if we could go to Tortuga to stock the ship?"

Jack was silent with contemplation. "Yes," he finally answered, "set course for Tortuga. Then we head to Port Royal once again."

"Thank you, Cap'n."

Mr. Gibbs exited the room and Dani started to stir. She sat up and looked at Jack who was smiling with his eyes closed.

"Why are you smiling?" Dani asked him. She stood from the bed and stretched. She was completely naked and searching for something to wear.

Jack opened his eyes to watch her. He liked her naked. She had the slight curve on her stomach where the weight had started to accumulate. His child was growing inside her. He didn't care one damn bit about her past. That's exactly what it was: the past.

He would take them back to Port Royal for a while. Maybe Elizabeth would be over her issues now that they would be back to visit.

A/N: I know, I know. Short. I hope you don't hate me. And I hope the cliffhanger wasn't too disappointing. Please review and let me know what you all thought.


	12. It's a What?

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 12

Dani remained in a good mood for the rest of the week. Jack, however, promised himself that there wouldn't be any more treasure hunting or danger until after the baby was born.

H didn't want anything to happen to Dani or the baby and he had a horrible feeling that if they went out, something would inevitably happen.

It was going to be a long trip back to Tortuga. They had sailed southwest towards Panama and were now following the coastline of South America.

Jack knew it would be easier to just sail straight to Port Royal, but he also knew that the men _really _needed a visit to Tortuga.

And there was also something nagging Jack's mind. He thought it was just nervousness over the forthcoming child, or maybe it was just indigestion, he hadn't the faintest idea. But he thought about it and what he was feeling was different than either of those two things. And doing something else new, he decided to talk to Danielle about it.

He found her in the galley, attempting to cook.

"Hello, love," he said, sitting down at the very long table in his usual spot and propping his feet up.

"Hello, Jack," she said, smiling at him.

"Can I ask your opinion on something?"

"Are you sick?" she asked, turning from the large kettle quickly to look at him.

"What?"

"Jack Sparrow does not as for the opinions of others."

"Well, I am trying something new today."

"Okay…" she said rather apprehensively. She was curious to find out what this was about.

"I've been feeling something odd lately. I think back to that night…"

"What night?"

"_That_ night," he answered her, not elaborating any further. "I can't seem to get it out of my head."

"I think, Jack Sparrow, that you are developing a conscience."

"Bugger," he said. "Do I need a doctor for that?"

"No, Jack," Dani laughed. "A conscience isn't an illness, it tells you right from wrong."

"I don't need or want one of those…what is it?"

"A conscience," she repeated. "It's a little voice in your head to help you."

"I do not need voices in my head. There are enough voices outside of it. How do I get rid of it?"

"That's the problem with a conscience; you can't get away from it."

"Do you have one?"

"I suppose," she thought out loud. "But I usually ignore it."

"So I suppose that the voice is telling me that I was _wrong_ to kill that bastard?"

"Well, if it eases your mind, I would have done the same thing. And I am extremely grateful that you did it."

"Does your voice ever tell you that you're wrong?" Jack asked, mesmerized with how smart she _sounded_ right then.

She nodded, and then added, "Especially when I'm around you."

"Good. I am totally wrong for you."

"So wrong that it has become a right," she answered before she kissed him.

"Captain!" A voice called, interrupting their conversation yet again.

"That's me!" he shouted back at the voice and chuckling to himself. "What?" he called back to the person who obviously didn't get the joke.

"Should we prepare to make port at Curacao?"

"Yes!" Jack shouted once again. He was irritated that his crewmember didn't just walk his ass down the stairs.

"Good, since you're stopping, buy me some bread."

"Bread?" Jack asked.

"Yes. That stuff you bake with flour, salt and yeast."

"I know what bread is, Danielle. _Why_ do you want it?"

"Would you believe to eat?"

"I am not going to say what I want to say right now because I am just going to get smacked. I will bring you bread. Do you mind if I go back on deck?"

"By all means, go captain the ship. It is _sort of _an important job."

"Sort of," Jack smiled back and kissed her on the cheek.

He walked up to the deck and shouted loud enough for Dani to hear him below. "Do not let me forget the bread!" He then commenced shouting the rest of his orders to the men.

Danielle stayed on the ship with a couple crewmembers and Felix, their newest cabin boy. He was cleaning windows as she walked up to him. She then started an argument over who would finish said windows.

"Ms. Danielle, please, Captain Sparrow will be so angry if he finds out you helped me."

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Thirteen year old boys should have some responsibilities and some fun. I know how to handle my husband."

"My mother did tell me to continue to practice my reading."

"Where are you from?"

"Tortuga."

"Well, go practice your reading before the rest of the crew gets back. That way, when you see your mother in a couple of days, you can impress her with your improvement."

"Really?" The boy's face brightened.

"Of course. Do you honestly believe I'm going to keep you from your family?"

"Thank you, Ms. Danielle."

The boy ran off to the crew's quarters and Danielle finished the few windows that the boy left. It wasn't much of a help to him at all. She would have to talk to Jack about his duties later. She wasn't going to tell Jack that she was cleaning. She knew he didn't even like her doing the cooking. But that might be because she was a terrible cook.

Jack and the crew returned to the ship later that evening. He and various other crewmembers returned with armfuls of bread; all shapes and sizes, all different flavors, more than she would ever be able to eat.

But she definitely tried to eat it. She stuffed her face for half an hour, craving it more now that it was under her nose.

The men watched her eat. Some even made references to the kraken under their breath and some just laughed. She stopped suddenly when she realized she was being watched.

Dani smiled and stood from the table. Jack took her arm and escorted her to their cabin. Tortuga was only two days away and they'd be in Port Royal in two weeks. They were sailing into familiarity.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review. I had a good time writing this chapter and I hope everyone has a great time reading it. Please let me know!


	13. Unfinished Business

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 13

"I'm fat!" Dani shouted as they sailed into harbor at Tortuga.

"You are _not_ fat," Jack said back to her, but not turning around to look at her. He was focused on the horizon.

"You haven't looked at me, you can't possibly tell."

He was busy trying to get his ship to dock safely while she was throwing her fit. He didn't have time for her body issues currently.

"I am not educated in the finer points of child production or whatever it is called, but aren't you supposed to be fat?"

"Not _this_ fat."

"Should have stopped eating all that bread," he muttered under his breath, hoping to Hell Dani hadn't heard him.

"I heard that," she said back to him. "And I _had_ to eat it all. It would mold if I didn't."

"Then don't complain about being fat."

She let out a small scream of exasperation before she huffed off to find someone else, maybe more sympathetic, to talk to.

Jack was preoccupied with the prospect of getting back to Tortuga. He had some unfinished business with someone there and he intended to finish it.

Eventually, _The Adventurer_ was docked. Some members, however, decided to stay behind and guard the ship.

Danielle was not one of them. She was the second person off the ship. She wanted to find some vegetable stew. And maybe some dark chocolate. Yes, dark chocolate.

Jack stuck with his wife for half an hour, but was antsy to get to his business. He left her alone eating a second bowl of stew to go find the man he was looking for.

Jack slunk off into the darkness, Dani probably wouldn't even notice he was gone, and went down the street to a home.

Jack knew the place well and knocked twice on the door.

A short woman, no taller than Jack's shoulder answered the door.

"It's been a long time," the woman said as she led him inside.

The woman looked him up and down as he passed by her and took a seat in front of the fire.

"Where's father?" he asked as he looked at the woman before him.

She had aged, but so had he Her once-blonde hair had become grey, but her eyes still held the sparkle Jack remembered.

"Out sailing God-knows-where, like always."

"He left you alone, again?"

"I don't have a problem with that, I never did. We spend more time arguing that getting along when he's home."

Jack winced at the familiarity. He knew he and Danielle were like that; too much like that.

"It figures. The only time I actually need, let alone _want_ to speak to him, he isn't here."

"Maybe I could help."

"Probably not, mother."

She sighed. She hated when he did that.

"Do you, by any chance have a _large_ stock of food and/or a place to sleep for myself and one other?"

"Of course, Jack," the woman said, smiling at her son.

"Well, then I intend to bring back my wife to meet you."

"She isn't one of those…that I always hear that you are gallivanting about with, is she?"

"No, mother," Jack answered her, almost insulted at the comment.

"Well, then she is, of course, welcome."

A/N: Okay, short in-between chapter. Hope everyone likes it. Let me know by reviewing. I LoVe reviews!


	14. I Need Your Map

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 14

Jack smiled at the woman in front of him and then stood. He would go find Danielle and bring her back.

But when he returned to the pub he where he had left her, Jack could not find Danielle anywhere. The random crewmembers there had not seen her. The bar maids had not seen her. Where the bloody hell had she gotten to?

He walked outside to get some fresh air to clear his head. Something to his right caught his eye. Some man was giving a pretty woman some trouble and Jack decided to help. She was wrestling the guy back and was gaining some headway. It was then Jack realized it was his wife who had just kicked the man with her pointed boot in the crotch.

Jack walked over and stared at the man on the ground and then looked to Dani who was trying to fix her hair. The man was making grumbling noises as Jack looked down at him.

"Mom said you were gone," Jack said to the man who was still rolling around in the dirt being entirely too over-dramatic.

"I was," the man started. "But now I'm just hiding from her."

"What's this?" Dani shouted as Jack helped the man to his feet.

The man, who just started to look more like Jack as he stood next to him (dark hair and dark eyes) dusted off the dirt on his trousers.

"Danielle, this is my father," Jack said, sighing at the situation.

"You have got to be joking; please tell me you're joking," she pleaded.

"Unfortunately," Jack started. "I'm not."

"Well, I apologize, Mr. Sparrow."

"_Captain_ Sparrow, love," the man said as he took her hand to kiss it.

"Watch it!" Jack said to the man, slapping him away. "She is my wife."

"She's not a…"

"No. Not that you should be one pointing fingers."

"My apologies, milady. I did not know."

"Well, I see where your son gets it from," she said back to the man.

Jack frowned. He didn't particularly want to be like his father.

"Come on," Jack said taking Dani's hand.

"Where are we going?" Danielle and her father-in-law asked together.

"Home, to mother."

"Oh, no!" he answered back to his son.

Dani panicked, too. She wasn't exactly in the mood to meet Jack's mother. He never spoke of his parents. She thought they were dead or still living in India.

She was still re-pinning her hair as Jack knocked and the door creaked open.

"I've brought two people for you mother."

"Oh really?" She said, sounding uninterested.

"Hello, love," Jack's father spoke up from behind Jack.

"Grant Sparrow! Where have you been?" The woman shouted, voice raising at least one octave.

"Around?" he answered, almost as if he didn't remember.

"Oh, never mind," she said, pushing him out of the way and focusing her attention on the woman in front of her.

"It's wonderful to meet you at last, Mrs. Sparrow," Dani said, curtseying the best she could. She had gained enough weight now that balancing was difficult.

"You must be Jack's wife," she said, stating the obvious.

"Yes. I am Danielle, but you can call me Dani," Dani stated.

The woman leaned over and spoke in her son's ear, "she's a bit round about the middle, don't you think? _Fat_ usually isn't your style."

"Mother," Jack started, "she's pregnant."

"Oh, that explains it," the woman shouted. "Sit down, dear, please." She motioned to a chair by the fire.

Dani did as she was forced to and relaxed into the wooden chair. Her feet _were_ very sore.

As soon as Jack's mother found out she was going to be a grandmother, she fell over herself trying to take care of Dani.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Sparrow," she said as she wrestled her feet back from the woman. She wanted to soak Danielle's feet in warm saltwater for the swelling, but she was having issues with someone touching her feet.

"Leave her be, mother," Jack called from the other room.

Jack was sitting in the other room with his father.

"I need your map."

"Can't do that, son," Grant said, taking a swig of rum.

"Why the bloody hell not?" Jack shouted.

"Because it is my map and possession is nine-tenths of the law."

"Not if you're a ruddy pirate like yourself."

"Of, fine," the man said back to Jack.

The older version of Jack stood and walked to the bookshelves that lined the far wall. He started to flip the pages of a worn-out Bible and pulled out a very old, wrinkled and yellowed piece of parchment.

He handed it to Jack who unfolded it carefully. It was the map that Jack wanted. They would set out looking for it after the baby was born.

He nodded to his father and walked out to the kitchen. His mother was harassing Dani about names.

"Marvin would be wonderful name," Jack's mother hinted. "It was my father's name."

"Um, I don't know. I'll have to talk to Jack…"

"We are _not_ naming our son Marvin. I will not stand for it."

"Marvin is quite a nice name," Dani said, trying to erase the scowl off her mother-in-law's face.

"At least someone cares about my feelings," she said, patting Dani's hand. "_Anyway,_" she narrowed her eyes at Jack. "I just don't know what name I would choose if you were blessed with a little girl."

"Cynthia," Grant started as he walked just like Jack into the room, "You already had your chance and you named him Jack, savvy?"

"Shut up, Grant."

Jack took this as his cue to get his arse out of dodge.

"Well, Dani, get your boots on. We need to be on our way."

"I thought you were staying here, Jack," his mother asked.

"No, mother. We'll be staying on the ship tonight."

"You still sailing the _Black Pearl_?" his father asked.

"No," Jack answered as they left the house without so much as a good-bye.

His parents watched as Jack led Dani by the arm back to the docks.

The couple walked in silence until they got to the ship.

"You don't want to tell them about Jones, the Kraken or Beckett? Or when they made you their chief? Or the sea turtles?"

"No."

Dani knew Jack was a man of few words, _usually_, but this was odd. He loves to tell his adventures.

"Are you all right?"

"I will be," he answered her back. "And we are not naming our son Marvin."

"I think it means 'friend of the sea'."

"I think it means 'make fun of my kid'. It's a name for a sea crab, not a person."

Jack helped Dani turn down the bed and blew out the lantern. She was snoring softly instantly. Jack listened to her breathing for a while and was lulled asleep by the rhythm she had created. Tomorrow they would leave for Port Royal and he could forget about his parents once again.

A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter. I worked really hard on it. Okay, I didn't. I stole the baby name conversation from a discussion my grandma and late-grandpa had about my senior pictures. And that she couldn't decide which ones she liked, and my grandpa told her that she got to pick them out for her two son's not her granddaughter. Please REVIEW!

Manda


	15. Absolutely Not

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 15

The dawn light came far too early in Jack's opinion. He crawled out of bed and fell flat on his face. Jack didn't want to wake Dani, but he did anyway.

"Wh-what?" She yawned.

"Sorry, love," Jack said, patting her head after he had stood up again. "I'm going to make sure our stock was delivered to the docks."

"Okay," she mumbled and fell back asleep.

Jack made his way out into the sunlight and tried to blink it out of his eyes. No luck. It was still there and it was now stinging his eyes.

"I wondered when you'd get up," a voice called.

"Bugger," he swore under his breath. "Mother, what _are_ you doing here?"

"Coming with you, of course."

"Absolutely not."

"_Someone_ has to take care of Danielle and the baby," she argued.

"I take care of Dani!" Jack shouted back.

No one dare insult his ability to watch over and protect his wife. Not even his mother.

A small group started to form to watch the show. Jack was arguing with some woman.

"Little Marvin needs to have someone looking after him _all_ the time. Not when you have nothing better to do."

"We are not naming it Marvin. And I intend to take care of my child and wife without your help." Jack looked around to the crewmembers faces that were contorted in laughter. "What are you all looking at!?" Jack shouted. "You bloody scallywags, get a move on. We leave in half an hour or less!" He turned to go back to his cabin, but quickly turned back to his mother. "And _she_ is not coming. I will not hesitate to toss overboard whomever let her aboard my ship."

Jack stalked back to his cabin and watched Danielle sleep. His mother had some nerve. Of course he would help take care of the kid. Even though they can be boring. And completely helpless. And they are so short, he didn't remember being short. In fact, he distinctly remembered putting a hat on his head. A kid's sort arms couldn't reach. Bugger. Maybe he wasn't ready to be a father.

Dani woke to Jack making faces in his chair.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Good morning to you, too," he answered back sarcastically.

"You were making faces, you looked like an idiot. Why were you doing it?"

"Just thinking I make faces when I think,_ I think?_"

"What is it you think you are thinking about?"

"The kid."

"Oh. Why?"

"My mother came to the ship and wanted to come aboard and take care of _Marvin_."

"She really wants to have us name him Marvin, doesn't she?"

"Yes," he said quickly. "But it is never going to happen."

"Where is she?"

"Probably still on the dock, where I left her."

"Oh."

"What is 'oh'?"

"I just wondered why you left her on the dock."

"I absolutely don't want her on my ship. You can't want to have her here, can you?"

"No. I just don't want you to have second thoughts about leaving her behind."

"I don't."

"So when we get to Port Royal in a week or two, you won't have any regrets?"

"No. Pirates do not have regrets."

"Jack Sparrow, you are such a liar. But I love you anyway."

The crew was ready to go in fifteen minutes and they made sure Mrs. Sparrow stayed on the docks. They remembered what happened to the man who insulted the captain's wife and they knew they didn't want to be in his place.

Their next stop would be Port Royal. And unbeknownst to Dani but knowst to Jack and us, they would be staying there until the baby was born.

The two weeks passed slowly. Very slowly. So slow that Dani was counting waves from a porthole in the galley.

She was bored. There was nothing to do. And there was nothing she wanted to do.

Jack tried to entertain her, but she would moan that it wasn't what she wanted to do anymore.

Finally when she thought things couldn't get any worse, Port Royal was on the horizon.

Jack told Dani to stay on the ship; he had to do something before she could come on shore.

He was sneaking off to a home, recently built on the shore.

It was his present for Danielle and the baby. He told young William to do whatever it took to get that house built. That way, Jack knew whether they had found The Fountain of Youth or not, they'd have homes on land and at sea.

Jack loved it as much as he could love a stationary building. It was just as he had imagined it.

He just hoped Dani would like it.

A/N: Okay, too out-there? Let me know what you think. I LoVe reviews because reviews are LoVe.


	16. Inability to Parent

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 16

Jack led her to the house and she complained the whole way. Jack wouldn't tell her where they were going; he figured he didn't have to because it was a short walk.

"Dani, shut up!" he hissed as they walked through the dark streets. She was cursing up a storm, not caring who heard her do it.

When they reached the front door and Jack let her into the home, she was utterly confused.

"Jack, what are we doing here, Jack? I can't run. I'm too fat."

"You don't have to run. You can calmly walk into my arms and thank me for this wonderful home," Jack said, spinning in his drunken way.

"Home? _Our _home? Our home is that ship out in the water. Not some house on land," she said back to him.

"This is our home until the baby is born and that is my final word, _Danielle Marie Sparrow_," he said harshly.

Her face contorted into a mixture of amusement and anger. She didn't know if she would like to laugh or cry at his words.

"I do not want to live on land," Dani said.

"I don't want to live on land either, but it's the safest thing for you right now. I don't want to take any chances," Jack said. "_This time_," he added quickly.

Dani tried to turn around and run, but Will seemed to be standing right behind her, blocking her path.

She pulled her pistol out and tried to aim, but she was shaking too much.

"Move, Turner," she ordered.

He didn't move a muscle. Will knew that she would never shoot him and leave his two kids father-less. Dani was kinder than that.

"I said, move," she said again, firing in the air.

"Calm down, Dani. Just look around first. And if you don't like it, I suppose we could still live on the ship, but…I'd rather we stay here, for now," Jack said quietly.

She put away her pistol, silenced by Jack's calm words. He was asking her to stay here, but always emphasizing that it wouldn't be permanent. Perhaps she could do Jack this _one_ favor.

Dani allowed herself to be shown the house. And she had to admit: it was beautiful. And the best part of the house was the master bedroom.

It was decorated to look exactly like their quarters on _The Adventurer_. Everything was perfect and it caused Dani to break down in tears the second she saw it.

Both Will and Jack didn't know how to react. Women and tears were their favorite and least favorite things.

Dani and Jack officially moved in the next day. The crew went and made their homes in boarding houses around the city with their orders to check in every couple of weeks.

And the day after that, Elizabeth wandered over with the twins and some flowers as a peace offering. And awkward was the tone of the meeting.

"So…" Elizabeth sighed as she looked at the woman across the table from her.

"So…" Dani sighed back.

"What's new?" Elizabeth asked, struggling to make conversation.

"Not much. The house, I suppose. 'Course, I don't actually know. Was this always here?" Dani asked.

"No, it was built for you and Jack," Elizabeth answered back. She was jealous and Will hadn't heard the end of it.

He had never done anything like _that _for _her._ But Elizabeth knew he couldn't afford it, nor did they actually need it. They had a home that was nice and safe and Elizabeth liked it that way.

"You're looking well," Elizabeth commented

"Thank you," Dani said. "You're looking…_okay_…yourself," Dani said, struggling for words.

"I suppose I'm sorry," Elizabeth said, not making eye contact with Dani.

"You suppose? Do you even know what you're apologizing for, or did Will and Jack say, 'Go over there and say you're sorry so we can all be fine and dandy again?'"

"I…uh…"Elizabeth stuttered.

"That's what I thought. So let me _tell_ you why they wanted you to apologize. They wanted you to say you were sorry because you are a miserable human being who apparently needs to inflict her shortcomings on everyone else. You were worried about your own children growing up around Jack, so you deliberately started an argument so we would leave. I know and I was happier out on the ocean than I would have been stuck in your presence at your mansion. You were worried about your abilities as a mother so you start to criticize Jack's and my ability as parents. Well, let me tell you, Elizabeth Swann, you don't need to worry. Jack and I will be _fantastic_ parents and we'll be leaving as soon as the child is born so we'll be out of your hair," Dani said to her.

Elizabeth looked at her with pure horror. She was completely pale and was starting to shake.

"I _am_ concerned about my abilities as a parent. I worry about it everyday and I will worry about it until I die. I have to or else I have nothing else to do. The only thing I have to do is to watch the children. Or feed the children. Or change the children. It's all about the children."

"Yes, _Lizzie_, once you have kids, you have to worry about them," Dani hissed.

"I am only concerned about your situation because I know all of that will happen. And I didn't want you to be stuck on a ship in the middle of the sea with nothing to do but look after a baby. Jack won't be any help, I can almost guarantee it, and especially once he starts looking for the Fountain of Youth again. You know how he gets to be obsessed with things."

"Elizabeth Swann, I am tired of listening to you talk about my husband that way and am very tired and would like you to go," Dani said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Why did her emotions have to betray her like this?

"Just think about what I said," Elizabeth said to her while gathering the children.

"We'll see," Dani said.

Elizabeth took the children home and left Dani to sit in her dining room alone.

A/N: Things are _still _strained with Dani and Elizabeth. I don't like Elizabeth all that much. Please let me know how I did on this chapter. Thanks.


	17. Its A ?

**I must have seriously sucked on my last chapter because hardly anyone has reviewed. I need to know if I should continue on my story. I'm starting to get fed up with no one caring.**

**Please read, enjoy, and review**. 

Jack and Dani's baby girl was born very early in the morning. Jack was surprised that Dani hadn't woken the whole town with her screams. He had no idea she could be that loud.

She was a beautiful little girl with her parent's dark hair and Jack's dark eyes. But she definitely had her mother's looks. She had the pale skin of her mother and it became Jack's immediate intention to protect every inch of it.

Jack couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was mesmerizing, just like her mother. And on top of all her other attributes, she was almost as loud as Dani as well.

Dani recovered a while later and joined her husband at the side of the basinet.

"What should we name her?" Jack whispered.

"I don't know," Dani said back as she watched the baby yawn.

"Well, at least we can't feel guilty for not naming her Marvin," Jack laughed.

"True."

"It should be something strong, bold, and beautiful. Something like…" Jack was cut off by Dani.

"Rosemary," Dani told him. "I was once told it means 'dew of the sea'."

"I like it," Jack said as he looked at his daughter. _His_ daughter. He was a father now. Suddenly it hit him. He had to be _responsible_ from now on.

Jack had to leave the room. It was too much. He walked out of his "cabin" and hid downstairs in the kitchen, nursing a bottle of rum. He had a very long time to think about this and work it all out, but now it was a real situation and he was lost.

Jack Sparrow, the captain who had been through everything, didn't know how to be a father and that bothered him greatly. No, it didn't _bother_ him; Jack was angry that he didn't know what to do. This frustrated him greatly because he prided himself on knowing everything, or at least, pretending to know everything.

It wasn't long before all of their friends wanted to see the baby and Jack had to come out of hiding to answer the door.

Will and Elizabeth were Rosemary's first visitors and Dani made it very clear that she was unhappy about it. But she still let Will and Liz see her since they had made the trip from their house.

Dani knew she was cuter than Elizabeth's kids, but she kept her mouth shut about it. Although it wasn't completely her own doing; Jack kept motioning to his gun when she started to open her mouth.

Then Rosemary started crying and Jack was the first to reach for her. He carefully picked her up, with his _clean_ hands, and started to rock her back to sleep.

Will, Dani and especially Elizabeth stared at Jack in amazement. Who knew he had it in him?

"We ought to be getting back to our children; it's about time for supper," Will said as he took Elizabeth's arm.

"I'll walk you out," Dani said, looking back at Jack holding their child.

At the door, Elizabeth turned to Dani and apologized.

"Danielle, I was once again wrong about Jack. He seems to be a good father. I hope he doesn't prove my new assessment wrong. I am very sorry about what I said," Elizabeth said quickly.

"Thank you, Elizabeth, that means a lot," Dani answered her. "Would you like to come to supper tomorrow night?"

"Are you cooking?" Will laughed.

"I have been practicing. And I'm pretty good at it now. Especially now that I can reach the pot," Dani told him matter-of-factly.

"Sure, we'll call 'round about seven if that's all right?" Elizabeth smiled. She was happy to have her friend back.

"Sure, sure," Dani smiled back.

"Dani! Something smells funny!" Jack called from the top of the stairs.

"I should probably go check on him," she said to her guests.

She kissed both Will and Elizabeth on the cheek before they stepped out the door and she bolted it behind them.

Then she climbed the stairs to find Jack looking at the child wondering what could possibly be wrong with her.

"Suddenly she smelled funny. I don't know what I did," Jack said, scared of what he could possibly have broken. She was awfully small. Maybe he held her too tight?

"Jack, you didn't do anything. She just needs to be changed," Dani answered her husband, who was looking very frightened indeed.

"Changed? Into what?" Jack asked.

"Her undergarments need to be changed. She is a baby and cannot _go_ like you and I do."

"I will _never _understand children," Jack muttered as he watched his wife.

"You didn't do this with baby Jack or Marie?"

"No, you were always there. But I intend to learn," Jack said, watching from behind her shoulder.

She showed him what to do and he only made about three faces in the process, it had to be a record. So, as soon as their dear daughter fell back asleep, Dani and Jack were having a celebratory drink downstairs in the kitchen.

"Here's to us, who have conquered the seas, the Royal Navy, and…" Jack started.

"Parenthood," Dani finished. "I feel very lucky that I have known you, Jack Sparrow."

"I am lucky that I have known you, Danielle Sparrow, and I don't believe in luck," Jack said back to her.

"That just leaves one thing," Dani said to him.

"And what would that be?"

"The Fountain of Youth," she said back to him. "We need to find it."

"Give yourself some time," Jack said. "I saw where she came out of."

"I didn't mean now. I mean, we need to come up with a plan."

"Tomorrow, love, tomorrow," he said before kissing his wife and then dipping her.

**Review, please?**

**Seriously, what's the point of reading and not telling me what you thought, good or bad? That is so freaking rude.**


	18. Some Advice and Some Treasure

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 18

The following couple weeks were stressful…for Jack. He was working hard, struggling to keep up with the parenting skills that Dani was attempting to teach him. The one thing he was sure of was that he was glad that he couldn't be in charge of feeding.

Jack would watch, and would get excited for a second, then realize something that Jack used to love so much now had a kid's mouth stuck to it. And afterwards if he tried to sneak in a feel, she'd scream in pain and swat his hand away.

And today, Dani was downstairs, escaping the noise upstairs. That's when Will stopped by.

"Elizabeth asked me to bring you this," he said to Dani as he handed her a pastry. "What the hell is that noise?" he asked turning his head in the direction of the awful sound.

She looked up to the top of the stairs. "Jack," she whispered. "He's _singing_."

"It sounds like a goose being sat on," Will laughed.

"Quiet, you eunuch!" Jack shouted down the stairs.

Jack went back to "singing" and Dani got Will a cup of tea.

"So, what's going on with you?" Dani asked.

"Elizabeth's planning the wedding—It seems that I've lost control of my life."

"I'm sure it's not _that_ bad," Dani smiled over her cup.

"I think she may have completely lost it. She runs around taking care of the children, who crawl all over the place, then she shouts at me because I'm not helping. When I do help, I'm doing it _wrong_."

"Have you thought about a nanny? At least until after the wedding. Someone just to help," Dani asked.

"Bella, Norrington's fiancée, had come over to help a couple times. I'm starting to think this whole thing is a mistake."

"Oh, Will, don't say that."

"It's just so frustrating." He slammed his fist down on the table and shook both their cups and everything else sitting on the table.

Jack wandered down the stairs and pulled up a chair next to his wife. "What was that all about?" He said before taking a drink of Dani's tea and making a face. He added an "ew" for effect.

"I'm just frustrated with my life right now. I don't mean to be taking it out on you," Will said, looking somewhat ashamed of himself.

"Don't worry about it, mate," Jack smiled. "Everyone knows woman are crazy."

Dani turned to Jack and gave him an _extremely _dirty look.

"All except Danielle, here," he smiled at her sweetly, showing all of his gold teeth. "See what I mean?" he whispered behind his hand.

"I feel a little better now that I was away from the house for a while."

"Aren't you working at the shop?" Dani asked.

"Sort of," he answered.

"Sort of?" Jack asked.

"Elizabeth prefers that I stay home."

"Will, I like you, a lot more than I like Elizabeth. In fact, I consider you family. Which is why I will give you a piece of advice," said Dani. "Put your bloody foot down once in a while and grow a spine."

"You yell at me when I do stuff like that," Jack pointed out.

"We aren't talking about us. Elizabeth and I are too different to compare," she said as the men nodded. "She's probably looking to you to take some initiative," Dani said.

"Really?" Will thought.

"You should probably listen to her," Jack said. "She generally has some good advice about this stuff."

"Jack, this isn't _stuff_. It's his life."

"Would you listen to yourself? _His _life and you're butting in."

"Will, do what you think you should. I have a child to check on. And, don't listen to any of Jack's romantic advice. It usually doesn't work," she laughed and walked out of the room slowly.

"And yet, she married me anyway," he said to Will after she left.

"I'm still wondering about that," Will laughed.

"Quiet you," Jack said back. He had put his feet up on the dining room table and was rocking on two legs of his chair. "Now for the really useful advice: ignore her for a while. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Or tell her something that she won't want to wait forever to do again…if you get my meaning…and she'll stop her inability to make decisions very quickly."

"Jack…" Will looked at him, completely shocked at what Jack just said. "Did it ever work for you?"

"I don't know, mate," he smiled. "Never had to try it." His grin got even wider.

"I think I'm just going to tell Elizabeth to speed up this process. A wedding doesn't have to be this big a deal, does it? Dani didn't do all this," Will said while waving his hands around.

"But, as Dani stated before, she cannot be compared to Elizabeth. I think that's why Dani and I get along so well. She and I are just so much alike and yet, so completely different. I suppose, deep down, she would have loved a big, flashy, expensive wedding, but she respects me and my opinion and chose to not make a fuss about it," Jack said, making another face after drinking the leftover tea. "I don't know why I just did that. I _hate _tea."

"Thank you, Jack," Will said, standing up and practically running to the door.

"For what?" Jack asked in his confused way.

"You've inadvertently helped solve my problem," Will yelled over his shoulder. "Give Dani my best!"

And he was gone.

Jack sat with his feet still up on the dining room table, eyes closed while rocking back in the chair. He had no idea what he was talking about.

Jack heard Dani's footsteps on the floor behind him and then felt her lips on his forehead.

"What's that for?" he said, smiling up at her.

"For being you," she said back to him. "Charming, loving, _drunken_, you."

She sat down next to him once again.

"We need to discuss something," he said, straightening in his chair.

"About what?"

"The Fountain of Youth," he said, spreading the old parchment out in front of them.

A/N: Okay, this was chapter 18, I think. My head, back, and knee hurts so I can't sit as long as I would like. Let me know what you think. And I apologize if anyone took offense to my review comment. I got angry because I have beaucoup hits on my ER stories, but no one is bothering to review. I didn't mean any offense to you guys and gals who review all the time. I thank you very much for every single one that you ever sent and ever will send.

Thank you,

thomthom


	19. Crazy

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 19

Rosemary was keeping Danielle busy, but she still had time to start Arabella's wedding dress. It seemed as though James and Bella would beat Elizabeth and poor Will to the altar. Elizabeth was still dragging her dainty little feet and picking at each little thing. Or so everyone had thought.

The announcement came late that afternoon. Dani couldn't help but laugh out loud when she opened the envelope. The wedding was tomorrow and their presence was _demanded_, not requested.

Jack wandered into the kitchen and watched from behind (one of his favorite views) as he laughed.

"What is _so_ funny?" he asked, scaring her out of her hilarity.

She screamed a little and grabbed her chest. "You scared me."

"I can tell. What's so funny?" He asked again.

"This," she said as she handed him the gold announcement.

"Oh," he laughed. "This _is_ funny."

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"So," he leaned on the counter in front of her. "Are we going?"

"_Are we going?_" she asked back. "Of course we're going."

"Bugger, I mean, _great_," he said sarcastically.

"Jack Sparrow, Will is your friend. And, well, Lizzie is sort of…anyway…we have to go to support them."

"Dani, when are we leaving?" Jack asked abruptly.

"What?"

"When are we leaving?" he asked again, only slower.

"After James and Bella get married. I _do _have to finish her dress."

"That's extremely selfish."

"What?"

"It's selfish."

"You're being selfish, Jack. I'm being kind, making a dress for Bella. We can't leave, anyway. Rosemary is only a month old. We need to wait a few more weeks anyway, it wouldn't be fair to her otherwise."

"We leave in two months, whether Norrington and Bella are married or not, savvy?" he said, not looking her eyes.

"Savvy," she answered back in barely more than a whisper. "What's the matter, Jack?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked back angrily.

"Something is wrong, what is it?"

"I'm fine, nothing is wrong."

"Fine," she said, exiting the kitchen leaving Jack still leaning on the counter.

In fact, there was something wrong. Jack was feeling _old_. He was an excellent pirate, with years of conditioning and many outstanding abilities, but none of these would help him be a father. Getting up in the middle of the night was not Jack's favorite thing and it was starting to wear on his body and mind. (And it wasn't necessarily a sound mind to begin with.) He figured that if he were back out on the water, things would work themselves out naturally and become clear to him. And most of all, he wanted to find that fountain. He was a few years older than Danielle and a hell of a lot older than his daughter so his age was starting to worry him. It never seemed to be a problem for Dani, but it was bothering him. He was too embarrassed to tell Dani any of this. He didn't even want to think about it himself. Jack very much wanted what was best for his wife and his daughter, but what about his best interests?

He realized that he was still standing alone in the kitchen and saw his confused expression in the glass cabinet door. People already thought he was crazy and muttering in the kitchen was not helping his case.

Jack decided he would take Will out a drink. He strolled out to the front hall and called out to Dani, "I'm going out! If I don't come back, avenge my death!" and without waiting for a response, he slammed the door behind him.

Dani continued to rock Rosemary, even though she knew Jack had left. She didn't know where he was going, but he was worrying her and she was too scared to run after him. Perhaps Elizabeth was right about Jack.

Elizabeth was running around like a madwoman. She was tired of feeling like a horrible person because she was unwed and Will wasn't helping anything by completely ignoring the wedding.

She wished her mother could have been there. But if her mother hadn't passed away, they would never have moved to Port Royal from England and Will wouldn't have been part of her life. She desperately needed a woman to help her and she had no one…except Dani. But it was starting to get late and for once in her life, Elizabeth didn't want to bother her.

Besides, Elizabeth had been through all of this before. She _had_ a wedding planned but Beckett had to ruin it. Thank goodness he was hanged so it couldn't happen again.

She went over her list once more. The dress was all set. The cake would be delivered in the morning. All of the china had been washed up and her staff would be ready to set up tables and lay everything out first thing in the morning as well. Everything seemed to be going as planned.

Jack and Will had escaped to the _Dancing Donkey_ and were on their third tankard of rum each. It hadn't really made a dent in Jack's sobriety, but Will was visibly drunk. And it wasn't Jack's complete intention to get Will drunk, it just sort of _happened._

And so did the swordfight that Will caused. Jack must have blinked and missed the man who trod on Will's foot because when Jack set his tankard down, Will was standing with his cutlass in hand cursing out another drunken bar-goer.

Both Will and the man started to drunkenly swing their cutlasses at one another. Jack knew that he was going to be in trouble for taking Will out to get drunk; but he knew that his own head would be on the chopping block if Will was returned to Lizzie missing parts. Jack then drew his own cutlass and started to defend Will and himself.

It started to become a full-out bar brawl and that is exactly what Jack had been waiting for. And in pure Jack-style, he fought his way out (not an easy feat because he was being chased and he was trying to drag Will by the wrist). They ran out of the tavern and locked themselves in a familiar place: the blacksmith shop. Will and Jack were breathing hard as they leaned against the door, even though they had bolted it. And in classic Will-style, he promptly passed out face down on the dirt floor. He was out cold.

Jack dared not to go outside yet, the other drunks were still running around madly, so Jack sat down in the chair and decided to take a nap.

The next morning Danielle knew something was wrong, even before she opened her eyes and scanned the room. She stood and walked over to Rosemary's crib. The two of them walked to the kitchen and through the rest of the house and didn't find Jack. She couldn't help but remember his last words when he left, "If I don't come back, avenge my death." She shuddered and moved her thoughts to something nicer. Her new thought was far-fetched, but maybe he went to go help Will with the wedding.

So Dani bathed and dressed Rosemary and herself and set out for Elizabeth and Will's wedding ceremony.

But of course, Jack wasn't there either. And neither was Will. Dani was holding Rosemary on her hip as she tried to calm Elizabeth.

"I'm sure he'll be here. It is his wedding. Will is very responsible and has proven himself a good man. He'll be here."

"But why didn't he come home last night?" she sobbed.

"Jack didn't…"

"Jack didn't what?"

"Jack went out, too, and never came back. I thought he might be here."

"Oh, dear God. Is _The Adventurer_ still in port?" Elizabeth asked as they rushed out onto the balcony. Both breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the Jolly Roger flying at full mast.

"You stay here with the children. I'll go look for them."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Dani said, kissing Rosemary's forehead and patting Elizabeth's hand.

She had a desperate need to find these men.

A/N: That was a very long chapter that I worked hard on. I hope everyone liked it and are not too mad at me for the cliffhanger. Dun dun dun….

I'm done being stupid.

Peace out.


	20. Finding Them: Part One

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 20—Part One

Danielle grabbed James Norrington and they both set out to find Jack and Will. James, having been through all that he has with these men, couldn't help but continue laughing.

"Will you shut up?" Dani finally snapped.

"Don't you see the humor in this situation?" he said, peering in windows as they passed. James obviously didn't see the anger burning in Danielle's eyes.

"No, I can't see the humor. There is _no_ humor. I know this is my _dear_ husband's fault and I would like to find him. Now, if you don't want to be the one that I filet with my sword, I suggest you help me find him."

"Now, Danielle," James started, putting his arm around Dani's shoulders. "Calm down. We will find Sparrow and Turner and everything will be just fine."

"I can't believe how stupid he is," she said, punching the brick wall next to her and subsequently shaking it in pain.

James didn't know how to respond to that. He knew that Jack was stupid, but he had higher hopes for Turner. So, James took her hand and kissed it lightly where a bruise had already formed.

"We will find them and you can kill him, okay, Mrs. Sparrow?" he was still upset that Sparrow was her surname and hesitated to use it, but did it anyway. They looked at each other for a moment and suddenly everything got very uncomfortable.

Dani decided the best way to cope was to smack him hard in the upper arm.

"Ow!" he screamed. "What was that for?"

"Why did you kiss me?" she fumed.

"I didn't kiss _you._ I kissed your hand…oh, never mind. Old habits die hard, I suppose."

"We're never speaking of this again," she said and he nodded in agreement. "Go back to the wedding. I suppose I can take care of this myself."

"You don't have any idea where to look."

She walked out of the alley they were standing in and looked around.

"I have an idea," she said as she looked up and down the cobbled street and spotting Will's blacksmith shop.

James must have understood as well because he didn't ask questions, she just marched off towards the shop.

She tried the handle and found that the door was locked.

"I'm going to need your help," she fumed. She wasn't happy that she couldn't get the door open.

They both put their shoulders into it and the wood splintered under their collective weight.

To neither of their surprise, Jack was slumped over in a chair, snoring loudly and Will was doing the same, face down in the dirt.

Danielle walked straight over to Jack and slapped him hard across the face. He awoke with a grunt and rubbed his cheek without opening his eyes.

"It's not mine, I swear," he mumbled. Then he opened his eyes. "Oh, Danielle."

"What's not yours?" She asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, love," he slurred as he stood.

"Look what you did to Will," she said, pointing at the unconscious man on the ground.

"I did nothing to young Mr. Turner," Jack said. He was completely offended that Danielle thought he would do anything of _that_ sort.

"That isn't what I was talking about Jack," Dani said back to him as she kneeled down to wake Will. "Will, _Will!_" she shouted as she smacked his face just like she did to Jack.

And his response was a groan, just like Jack.

Both men were complete messes and for the first time since they got married, Dani was ashamed to call Jack her husband. This one time he absolutely had to be good, he screwed it all up. Will was a hung-over mess and could barely walk.

Jack still didn't know what he did wrong. He walked behind James and Danielle who were supporting Will between them. Jack was surprisingly silent as he watched them walk ahead. He didn't like how Norrington was being a little touchy-feely with his wife.

And he decided to call her out on it as they put Will into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"What was all that about?" Jack asked Dani after they were left alone.

"What?" She practically shrieked at him. "What?"

"Norrington's hands were doing some exploring."

"Shut up, Jack. You're _wrong._"

A/N: The second part of this chapter will be finished and posted tomorrow, savvy?


	21. Finding Them: Part Two

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 20—Part 2

"I'm wrong? _I'm wrong!_" he shouted.

"Yes, _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow is wrong. James was not touching me. If he were, one of his arms would be missing, savvy? And if you saw something, why didn't do something about it?"

There was silence. Jack's face twitched with anger.

"The real reason? You're making it up," she hissed.

More silence.

"There is something wrong and now you're taking it out on me. I want to know what's wrong."

Jack moved closer to the woman, the only person he would ever let call him out.

"I am only going to say this once and I am _only_ going to whisper it," he sighed.

"Yes?" she said, eager to find out what had been plaguing his mind for so long.

He put is mouth to her ear and a shiver when down her spine as he spoke, partially from what he said and partially from the act itself. "I'm scared," he told her.

"Of what?" she asked back.

"Not being around for you and Rosemary. And you might realize that you don't want to sail anymore. I wouldn't be able to handle that." Jack wasn't being himself. It was these rare moments that made Jack the man he was.

"Jack, I…" she started, but was cut off by the sound of something crashing to the floor.

They turned and opened the door; Will was lying once more face down, but this time he was struggling to get up.

"Here, mate," Jack said, moving to help the poor guy up. Jack held him up with one hand and turned back to Dani. "Perhaps it _was _just a smidge wrong to take Will out…" he smiled his usual toothy grin.

"I love you, Jack," she said before kissing him on the cheek. His grin got wider and he almost forgot that he was supposed to be supporting Will and he swayed because of the sudden absence of the support.

Dani ran across the hall and grabbed a chair. Between the two of them they got Will to sit down. Jack went to get something to sober Will up and Danielle started to get Will washed up being that it was something he couldn't do on his own currently.

Will was a complete mess, too. He had mud in his ears and in his hair. She was going to need help to do this quickly. She glanced at the clock. The ceremony was _supposed_ to begin in forty-five minutes.

Jack came back into the bathroom and watched Dani berate poor William. And William was mumbling apologies with each new insult and put-down. Jack knew the insults in his direction would be coming later, and he had a plan to put all of them out of her mind.

A couple more slaps to the face, a very cold bucket of water and coffee managed to get Will back into almost-fighting-form. He wasn't swaying so badly and he could walk for the most part alone. And that was good because he had three minutes to get there before Elizabeth was going to scream.

When Dani ran in to get Elizabeth, Elizabeth's face was stained with tears.

"What's wrong now?" Dani asked. She was so angry at the whole day that she just wanted Liz to high-tail it down the stairs and make this whole thing official.

"It's just…I miss my mother."

"I know, I know. But the show must go on. So, let's go…" Dani motioned for the door.

"Where did you find Will?"

"He was…working…lost track of time…while building swords…" Dani said hesitantly.

"Working?"

"Trying to clear his mind before he came and professed his undying love for you. You know, that's kind of a big deal for men. They either have to be silent and brooding about it or drunk."

And as soon as Dani said "drunk" she regretted it. Elizabeth's head was going to explode.

"He went out and got drunk with Jack last night, didn't he?"

"I don't suppose Jack was all that…"

"Ahhh!" Elizabeth shrieked as she threw some random glass things around the room, smashing them to pieces.

"He's not drunk _now_. He's fine. He wants to marry you. Will just needed time. Remember, Jack had fifteen years before he married me," Dani mentioned, ducking a vase that came a little too close.

"He thought you were dead," Elizabeth hissed, knocking some flowers out of their vase.

"That's not the point. The point is," she paused to glare at the girl, "he loves you and you need to get yourself down there."

"Oh, I plan on getting myself down there," she said, running out of the room.

"Damn," Dani said out loud as she hurried to follow Elizabeth down the stairs. This was going to be bad.

A/N: Okay, changed my mind and posted tonight. No need to review on both parts. Just pick one. Thanks much.

Manda


	22. Would You Still Love Me?

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 21

This wedding was going to happen. Dani got Elizabeth a drink and calmed her angry nerves; she could be mad at Will later. (And probably would be.)

It did turn out to be a pleasant ceremony. As soon as Elizabeth saw that this was all actually going to happen, tears started to stream down her face.

Jack was glad that the priest hurried through most of the ceremony. These situations made him itchy. He couldn't sit still this long. Jack was the sort of man who needed to move. Jack looked over at Dani. She was tending to Jack, Marie, and Rosemary.

Then an awful thought plagued his mind. _What if Dani wanted _another _child?_ Jack didn't think he could handle that. The room was suddenly smaller. He had to get out.

And so he did.

He bolted out of his seat so fast, Dan blinked and he was gone.

The ceremony was beautiful and Elizabeth looked overjoyed. The reception was to follow immediately, but Danielle made her apologies and went to find Jack.

Jack had run straight to _The Adventurer_ and locked himself in his cabin. Dani knew that was where he went, so her search was short.

Danielle banged on the door in the exact place and it opened easily for her. Jack was slightly started but didn't bother to look up from the old map on his table.

"What the hell was that?" Dani asked.

"I had to get out of there. You know me, Danielle. I can't be sitting that long."

"I know. You get itchy. But Jack…you couldn't have sat still for fifteen more minutes?"

"No. I had to get away," he answered her.

"Why?" she asked.

He needed a lie. He couldn't tell her the real reason.

"I had to see my map," he muttered.

"Your map? What was so important about the map at the precise moment?"

Yes, why did he need to see the map at the precise moment.

"It's a fake. I realized something as I was sitting there. I remembered something from when I was younger about the map and it isn't there on this one," he said, pointing to the parchment. "My own _father_," the word tasted like sand in his mouth, "gave me a fake map."

"So you're more like your father that you'd hoped."

"Take that back," he spat.

"Fine," she said, throwing her hands up, "I take it back." She started to pace. "So what are you going to do?"

"You have to promise not to hit me," Jack said.

"Can't make that promise, Jack. Now tell me!" Dani told him.

"Would you still love me if I told you I was leaving on Saturday?"

"What?" she hissed, instantly tensing up.

"Its…just…" he paused to duck from her jabs and punches. "A…trip…to…Tortuga!" He said as he pinned her to the cabin wall as he got the upper hand.

"You promised me you'd never leave me on land."

"Pirate," he smiled and let her get one swift kick to the shin before he let her go.

She drew his sword from behind him and moved to face him again.

"Explain yourself," she ordered him.

"You never answered my question," Jack rounded on her.

"What question?" she hissed.

"Will you still love me if I leave on Saturday?"

"That's a _stupid_ question, Jack. Of course I would still love you."

"It's just going to be a couple of weeks. A quick trip to Tortuga to steal the real map from my…_father_," he stuck out his tongue. "Then return to you."

"Just a quick trip?" she thought aloud.

"Yes, just a quick one…then you can do with me what you wish, milady."

"When are you leaving?" she sighed.

"In four days, hopefully."

"You're sure you're coming back as soon as possible?" she asked.

"Yes. Don't you trust me?"

"No."

"Fair enough," he laughed.

"Jack Sparrow," she started.

"It's _Captain_, love," he answered.

"Believe me, I know. Why can't I go?" she asked.

"Because I want you to be safe here, away from my mother."

"Good point. As angry as I am with you out of not including me, I understand and I'm trying to respect your decision because your mother is clearly crazy."

"Yes," he said, not paying attention anymore.

"Jack…"

"Hm?"

"Pay attention. We have to go back to the reception."

"What for?"

"I heard they have rum."

"Let's go, come on. Before it's all gone," he pulled on her arm and dragged her from the ship. Free rum was Jack's favorite.


	23. We'll Be Fine, Savvy?

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 22

Jack was feeling guilty that he had blatantly lied to his wife. He wanted to tell her the whole reason for sailing to Tortuga, but he couldn't because she'd be so angry. And it wasn't that he was completely lying to her. Jack really did need the real map. He did have the exact replica, but the original would be much more better.

The ship was being stocked and Jack was "supervising". Jack's untruth involved the whole crew of _The Adventurer_ now. And somehow Elizabeth had let Will go with them.

Dani had told Elizabeth that Jack was leaving for Tortuga. And as much as it killed her to let him go, she knew Will had to. Someone had to go and be the voice of reason. So that morning, Elizabeth was a mess.

Dani watched her sniffling as the ship was stocked. She marched straight over and shook her by the shoulders. "Cheer up, love," Dani tried to make her smile. "We'll be fine."

"I haven't been without him in so long."

"Jack was telling me the other day how you fought off Jones' men."

"So…?" she sniffled again. That was such an annoying sound.

"So…you've proved you can survive. He's only going to be gone for couple weeks."

"But…"

"No buts. You will be fine. No more crying, savvy?"

Elizabeth nodded to the slightly older woman. She made that snuffling noise once more and brushed the hair out of her face.

"That's more like it," Dani smiled. If Dani was going to survive this with just Elizabeth she was going to have to make nice.

Waving good-bye3 to Jack was actually harder than kissing him good-bye. Danielle didn't know when he would return and that was very difficult for her.

But she knew that Jack was being himself because he was still trying to get her into bed right up until he was walking up the gangplank.

Danielle suppressed her own sniffling and walked back to the children who were with Bella at the base of the dock.

James Norrington had walked up to say goodbye.

"I would like to have you stay at the fort until Sparrow returns," he told her.

"Pardon?" Dani said back.

"You, I think, would be more comfortable at the fort. We could keep an eye out on you."

"Jack put you up to this, didn't he?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny," James Norrington smiled.

"Lying is not your strong suit and neither is being evasive. Stick to your day job," Dani smiled back. "But Rosemary and I will be just fine in our home. I promise I won't be a bad pirate."

"I'm supposed to trust a pirate's word?" he smiled back.

"I think you should be concentrating on Elizabeth over there. She's trying to be strong, but I think she's going to collapse."

"I'll check on her. But she already had guards posted on the property. At least let me post one guard at your door."

"Do you really think someone is going to come after me since Jack is gone now?" Dani asked, getting serious.

"I want to do everything I can to ensure the safety of you and your daughter, Danielle," Norrington told her.

"Is there something going on? Something you aren't telling me?" she asked.

"Well…please just let me post some guards."

"James Norrington, what is going on?"

A/N: Geez! I can't believe that I actually have to put "Please Review" in every chapter or no one will. I've had a very bad day and would greatly appreciate a couple more reviews. And thanks to Chicaga and Captain Uschi for being so nice and reviewing without me asking.


	24. Heart of India

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 23

"What's going on, James?" she asked again.

"Has Jack ever mentioned anything about a trip to India? Any events that were abnormal?"

"There was a trip to Singapore…never India."

"What about that time you were living in Port Royal? Did Jack ever go to India?"

"How should I know, James? Besides, that was fifteen years ago," she answered quickly. She wasn't sure where this was going, but she wasn't all that excited about it.

"Well, all right. How about seeing a rather large ruby on board once you had met up with Jack again?" James asked.

"How large?"

"As big as your fist, if not bigger."

"No such thing exists," Dani answered.

"Wrong. And I just got news that Jack has it. Indian Authorities are after him."

"What took them so long?" Dani asked, dumbfounded that Jack could have stolen something so incredibly expensive and they just figured it out.

"They needed a name to put to the crime. They decided the _infamous_ Captain Jack Sparrow was the only one clever enough to do it. It was a guarded room, only one way in and the guard never left the doorway. They claim it _had_ to be Jack and now there is a bounty on his head," he finished.

A concerned look was on James' face. He could see the disbelief in Dani's eyes and wanted to do something to fix it, but couldn't he. He could only protect her from what could potentially be after her.

"Where would he have put such a thing?"

"I suppose he hid it," James answered her.

"Why would he not tell me?"

"You're his wife, you should know the answer to that question."

"That doesn't mean I understand him."

"Where was this guarded room?"

"The Royal Museum in India. It's called the Heart of India. It's extremely important."

"But why are you putting _me_ under house arrest?" she asked.

"In case they decide they want to take something of value to Jack," he answered her in a low tone.

"Why would they want me? I don't know that he has it nor if he even stole it," Dani sighed.

"Just let me post a guard for you and Rosemary, please?" he asked her.

Dani nodded to the man. He had become something like a brother to her and trusted his judgment. She would let him post a guard.

TORTUGA

Jack hadn't been at Tortuga for more than half an hour before he sauntered into a tavern. _The Faithful Bride_ was busy, but his table was empty. Will was behind him, but he was not happy about it.

"Jack, let's get the map and re-stock the ship. I want to go home to my wife."

"Sit down and have a drink, boy," Jack ordered him.

A couple hours later, Jack and Will were still sitting at the table. Jack was listening intently to a conversation about himself.

"I heard he fought off a bunch of natives who were about to eat him," one man said. Jack's grin grew wide.

"I heard he stole the Heart of India right from the sultan's bed chamber, while the sultan was asleep in that very room, in the palace in Calcutta," another said.

"What's the Heart of India?" the other man asked, leaning forward.

Jack did the same. If he stole it, he'd remember it, right?

"The Heart of India is a ruby, size of your head. It's so valuable that it is worth more than ten ships."

Jack didn't remember it. He had no clue.

"They say the _only_ person who could have stolen it was ol' Cap'n Jack."

Jack didn't like the 'old' comment either. Will and Gibbs also started to listen and looked to him expectedly.

"When did it go missing?" one man asked.

"About fifteen years ago."

Gibbs looked at Jack. He knew Jack couldn't have stolen that ruby, but Will was a tad upset.

"You stole that expensive ruby?" Will said in a loud whisper.

"No, I don't suppose I did," Jack answered him.

"You couldn't have," Gibbs said.

The men, however, were continuing their conversation.

"And now the Indian government is coming after him. They want it back."

Jack's eyebrows were raised so far it almost looked as though his eyes would fall out.

"We have to go," Jack said quickly and stood to run out off the tavern.

Will and Gibbs caught up shortly.

"What now?" Will asked.

"The Indian Government sent people out after me. We need to return it."

"You said you didn't have it," Will said.

"I don't," Jack answered. "But I think I know who has it. Singapore Steve."

"Singapore Steve?" Will asked. "That is the most ridiculous name…ever."

"He was once one of Jack's crewmembers. He tried to mutiny on me before Barbossa did. Jack decided the best thing would be to leave him in Singapore and from thence we called him Singapore Steve."

"Thank you, Gibbs, for that lovely story, now we have to be on our way…" Jack said, running towards his parents' home.

Jack didn't even try to make a distraction. He just barreled into the house and started throwing things off the shelves in the dark sitting room.

His father just sat at the table drinking his rum while his mother started shrieking.

"Shut up, you bloody woman!" Jack shouted back.

"You're messing up my house!" she shouted right back.

Jack found what he wanted and tossed everything else. He tiptoed through the mess he had created and gave his mother a particularly dirty look.

"Jack Sparrow, you did not just look at _me_ like that," she scolded.

"I did, mother. That was for Dani," he said, sticking his tongue out. "And that was for me."

The three men rounded up the drunk crew and ran back to _The Adventurer_.

"Where to, Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"Singapore," he said, clutching the map.

"Singapore!" Will shouted. "_Singapore?_ I want to go home to my wife. Not run off on a silly adventure with you!"

"How responsible of you, young William. But tough, boy, you're coming with me!" Jack said, trying to look like he was sure of himself. But he turned away from the men as quickly as he could. His head was on the line…again.

A/N: So very sorry that it took me soooo long to get this up. I spent a week or so with the idea and fleshing it out and I hope everyone likes it. Let me know if you do, or don't, savvy?

Thanks no matter what!

Manda


	25. Plans and Singapore Steve

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 24

Dani paced her kitchen back and forth. She was anxious. Jack had left over three weeks ago, so he should be back now. That ship is too fast not to be. But Dani was _really_ worried that Jack had been caught. Who knows what had become of Jack, Will and the crew? And to top everything, she felt trapped in her own house. There was a guard posted at each door. She couldn't leave the house without clearing it with them first. And that took twice as long as it should because they felt the only person who could give permission was Lord Norrington. (Eventually, James got so upset with the constant interruptions that he told them to let Danielle use her own judgment.)

Elizabeth was worse than Dani. Much worse. Bordering on losing her mind. And today, Dani got to be witness to it firsthand. Elizabeth was throwing teacups and saucers at the floor and wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dani asked, leaning on the doorframe.

"Packing," Elizabeth snarled. "Anyone could see that."

"For what?" asked Dani, ignoring the attitude she was getting.

"They reminded me of Will," she said.

"So why are you putting them in pieces on the floor?" Dani asked.

"I don't want to be reminded of him. He's not here," Elizabeth said angrily.

"I know that, love. Believe me, I know," Dani said, stepping towards Elizabeth to hug her. But she could get close enough; Elizabeth threw another cup, barely missing Dani's head.

"Now you see here, girl. My husband is gone, too. But that is no reason to destroy expensive china."

"This is _your_ husband's fault! All his fault. Him and his stupid need to be rich and infamous."

"Your husband could have said no. But he chose to go, savvy? Jack did not _make_ him go," Dani shouted.

Then a tiny voice broke their arguing.

"Mommy?" Marie, who was barely two, said quietly.

Both women looked at each other and tears formed in both their eyes. This was a ridiculous argument.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Elizabeth said, kneeling down by her daughter.

"Why are you and Aunt Danielle arguing about?"

"Nothing, Marie. We're not fighting anymore."

"Elizabeth, we need to be a united front right now. Truce?"

"Truce."

And they shook on it.

"Marie, run upstairs and look after your brother and Rosemary."

The little girl ran upstairs leaving Dani and Elizabeth to clean up the mess of broken china.

That night Dani was walking with Rosemary. They were going to go home and sleep. But Dani didn't get far. Lights were shining through the windows. Someone was there. But there was no sign of _The Adventurer_ in the dock. It wasn't Jack.

She turned straight around and headed back to Elizabeth home.

She pounded on the door as hard as she could. She was scared. Who was in her house?

THE ADVENTURER 

Jack surprised himself. He wished he were home. Before he was married with a child, the water was his home, but he felt something was missing. But he shook himself mentally and continued to sail towards Singapore and away from his home on land.

Will was the angriest that he had ever been at Jack. It was to be a short trip to Tortuga, not a trip around the world. He needed to get home to take care of his wife and children. Apparently Jack didn't have those same feelings of protection and care for other people but Will was an altogether different person. He didn't want his children to grow up without a father like he himself had. It wasn't fair. Will had made the conscious decision to be there for his family then let himself be swayed by Jack once again. "Damn him!" Will shouted to no one.

Will had taken to sitting alone in his cabin. He had grown used to having Elizabeth with him in the room son long ago and felt so lonely now. Singapore had better come soon.

Jack paced his deck. He was lonesome, too, but her refused to let it show. He was Captain Jack Sparrow for crying out loud. He couldn't be affected by love. And of course, he was. He was completely overcome with wanting his wife. Jack needed to focus on locating Singapore Steve and his lousy crew.

Singapore Steve was the absolute worst pirate that sailed these seven seas. Not to mention the shortest. And he fancied himself a better pirate than Jack; if that were even possible. He had three different colors of hair, all perfect stripes.

The day he tried to mutiny, Jack just laughed. He picked up the short man and tossed him back onto the dock.

So Jack couldn't actually believe someone could confuse him with this idiot. He also couldn't believe this guy could have actually gotten he jewel. But he was the _only_ person Jack would ever consider. Singapore Steve was as un-clever and un-original as Dani's eyes were blue.

So Jack set his mind once again and went around his ship shouting orders.

PORT ROYAL 

No one answered the door at Elizabeth's house. Elizabeth must have gone to bed. "Damn!" Dani swore under her breath.

She stopped being scared when she realized she had to defend her home. But what about Rosemary?

Elizabeth's door was locked, so Dani ran to the fort. She was let in by a guard and handed him the child.

"Give Rosemary to Lord Norrington; tell him that I will be back for her later. I have some business to attend to," she said, kissed Rosemary on the forehead and grabbed a sword on the way out. She was ready.

Dani slinked up to the house. She could hear men laughing and smashing things. Her things. Jack's things. Her anger grew.

She went in through the back door and surprised three men in her kitchen and they were dead. Dani was angry. But she learned quickly that there were more men in the house. She fought off half of the dozen men who had come running, but was in complete shock when another walked down the stairs, holding a model of a ship from Rosemary's room.

"Very precious, I must say. Where is the lovely child?" the man asked.

"In a safe place. Away from you lot."

"Ah. But you didn't know it was me, did you?" he said, looking her up and down.

"No. I can't say that I did. What are you doing here?" Dani asked.

"Coming after something Jack has always wanted. I can take it for my own, now that he's gone."

"Gone?"

"He's out looking for me."

"Steve, you have got to be joking. Why would he be out looking for you?" Dani laughed at the absurd idea. She was there when Jack tossed him off.

"Because I have the Heart of India. And the Indian government thinks he did it. It's all going according to plan"

"And that plan would be?" Dani asked, hoping he was still stupid enough to answer her question.

"Jack'll be locked up forever and I will be the greatest pirate ever. And I'll have the beautiful pirate, which I stole, to prove it."

"Is she blind or are you paying her?" Dani said, laughing.

"No, wench. It's you."

"Over my dead body," Dani gritted her teeth.

"It's not so much that I actually want you as my wife, you aren't nearly the cultured woman I deserve, I would just like the opportunity to make Jack even more angry."

"You're a sad, strange little man," Dani laughed again. "And Jack's too clever for you. You'll never succeed."

"We'll see. Grab her boys!" he said to his crew.

The remaining crewmembers bound her hands and gagged her mouth. She was being kidnapped. She was beating herself up mentally for doing this. She should never have gone in alone. But it was too late now. Where were they taking her?


	26. Doing What Must Be Done

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 25

THE ADVENTURER 

Jack woke up with a sick feeling. Something was wrong. But he couldn't figure out what the problem was. He searched the ship top to bottom and bottom to top. Everything was as it should be. So he ignored the strange feeling and went about his business.

PORT ROYAL 

A massive search of the town was formed the next morning and was headed by James Norrington. Rosemary's screaming had kept him awake all night and he was in no mood to play these games.

James was unsure of what Dani would have found so pressing to leave her daughter behind, but the second he walked into the Sparrow house, he very much understood. There were two dead men in the kitchen, plus all sorts of signs of a struggle.

James searched the entire house for some clue as to what had happened. And in the process, he found his guards tied up in the attic, but no Danielle.

"What happened, you fools?" he demanded to know.

"Pirates!" the one shouted when his mouth was untied.

"Obviously. Which ones?"

"I don't know, but we heard Mrs. Sparrow call one Steve."

"Great. It was Steve the Pirate. That's a whole lot to go on."

"They were talking about a plan to frame Jack for the theft of the jewel," the other guard explained.

"Damn!" James swore. He knew exactly what he had to do.

Arabella was looking after Rosemary with Elizabeth, just as she had been instructed to do. And if it were even possible, Elizabeth was even more stressed. Her best friend, husband and Jack were all gone. She was already out of her mind and now she had a third child to look after because Bella wasn't all that much help.

James was stocking his ships; he and his crew were heading to Singapore. He was leaving soon in the hopes that maybe he could catch up with this Steve person and arrest him.

But unfortunately for James, Singapore Steve had grown some brains since Danielle and Jack had last seen him and was slightly cleverer. They were sitting in a small bay a few miles from Port Royal. The ship was well hidden, and they were waiting for Norrington to sail away. And he thought he was brilliant for that.

"I suppose you think you're a genius," Dani said.

"Oh, but I am, darling. I am," Steve sneered back.

"How so?"

"I am going to follow Norrington to Singapore."

"And then do what?" Dani asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked back.

"After you follow James to Singapore, what do you plan to do? Fight him? Capture him? Kill him? What?"

"Shut up," he mumbled while stalking away.

She sat alone and pondered. She had to find a way to sneak off. Then a great idea passed through her head. But then she chose to ignore it and fight her way out anyway…if it actually came to that.

That night, all the men were drunk. They were leaving promptly at noon the next day in order to give James and his naval crew a day's lead.

Dani snuck in and looked at the sleeping, snoring crew. What a load of idiots. She carefully drew a sword from one of the men's scabbards and headed back to the top deck of the ship. She trimmed her dress and made it easier to travel in. How was she going to get out to sea when she had returned back home?

There must have been five miles between Port Royal and the place Steve had hidden his ship. And when she turned to look one last time at the ship and realized how ugly it really was. It was blood red and was very hard to camouflage because it literally screamed, 'I'm a really awful pirate, come capture me.' She sneered once more at the ship and snuck off into the dark jungle.

Dawn had arrived before Dani had returned home. She was dirty and sweaty and tired. But at least she knew she could get herself home through a jungle. She could take care of herself. And Dani actually attributed much of her success today because Steve was too stupid to not chain her up.

She walked past her own home, favoring Elizabeth's house, hoping she was home. And of course she was.

"Where have you been?" Elizabeth shouted.

"I was abducted, thank you very much."

"James just left to go find you. He's heading to Singapore," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"And we're leaving as soon as we can locate a ship," Dani explained.

"You want me to steal a ship again and sail to who knows where for who knows how long?" she shouted back at the woman.

"It's not stealing. It belongs to your family. Therefore it is borrowing with every intention to return," Dani smiled.

"No," she answered back quickly. "And what about the children?"

"We're taking them."

"What?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Can I go, too?" Bella asked, stepping into the room.

"Of course. The more the merrier!" Dani told her.

"James'll hate me for going but I've always wanted to see the world."

"The lure of pirates and adventure is _extremely_ enticing," Dani smiled. "So what do you say Lizzie? Will you be joining us?"

"Well, if you're both going, what choice do I have?" she sighed.

So each woman went in her separate direction. Dani collected her daughter and went home to sort out the mess and pack for the both of them. Elizabeth and Bella both had to pack as well. They would be leaving as soon as possible.

They were, miraculously, packed in an hour or so. They used Dani's piratical background as a way to take a ship and sail it out into open water. She was never, and would never, be as great as Jack, but she thought she was doing an almost all right job.

They had set sail, it appeared, before Singapore Steve and his merry men. There were no ugly red ships out on the horizon so far.

Bella watched eagerly as the two women floated around the ship and did their jobs. It looked so effortless for the two of them and yet she knew that it was difficult because of the sheer size of the job in relation to the sizes of the women.

It was evening before either Dani or Elizabeth were able to sit down.

"So how long is this going to take?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, we have a slower than sea turtle ship, so probably four weeks. Maybe more."

"Four weeks?" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Four weeks!"

"Yes, four weeks. Stop squawking like a parrot," she complained.

"I am not squawking like a parrot," she said defiantly.

"I can squawk like a parrot, mommy. Rawkk!" Marie smiled.

"Yes, darling, good job. Not be quiet for mommy."

Dani crouched down and looked at the girl straight on. "Will you help me look after Rosemary while we're sailing?"

The little girl nodded. She was young herself, but the novelty of a baby was, well, a novelty.

And sailing was definitely Jack's favorite thing. Dani carried the boy up to the crow's nest and laughed at the child's amazement. It must have been what it was like for her as well, only she was much older when she first sailed.

_THE ADVENTURER_

But by the time they had finally left, Jack and Will were inching that much closer to Singapore. What's worse was that they had no idea this whole thing was a plan.

Jack was having another solo-drinking party, to which he had started to do more of, when Will so rudely interrupted him that evening. And apparently it had been going on for some time because he was visibly drunk; even for Jack.

"How much longer is this trip going to be?" Will demanded to know. (He was a lot like his wife in this respect.)

"Who knows, mate? Maybe it'll never end. Maybe we'll spend the rest of our lives drifting. Isn't that what every man wants?" Jack slurred.

"No. And I think deep down, it isn't what you want either, Jack. Why must you drink all the time?"

"Drink? I don't drink," he answered, taking another swig and belching.

"Excuse me, Jack Sparrow..."

"That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Jack answered.

"You're not acting like much of a captain," Will said dryly. And for a drunk man, Jack had drawn his sword and held it to Will's throat. "What did you say?" Jack asked, knowing fully what the man had said.

By this time, Will had drawn his own sword. They were circling the table, never taking their eyes off one another.

"I think you heard me, Jack," Will answered him.

The clang of the swords echoed through the small cabin. Both men were defending themselves well. Back and forth, overturning furniture and knocking everything off the table, eventually chasing one another out of the room and up to the top deck. But the fight didn't continue much longer. Both men were doubled over and breathing hard.

"I won, right?" Jack asked.

"No. I definitely won," Will answered, smacking him on the shoulder.

And for the first time, Jack decided to voice his feelings to someone as they walked back to their cabins. "I miss Dani," he said before retreating alone into his cabin and leaving a very confused Will in the hall.

A/N: Let me know how I'm doing! Reviews are love!


	27. Almost There

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 26

As dawn approached on this particular day, Jack woke only two people, Will and Gibbs. He directed them to work quickly and quietly and do what he said without questions.

But of course, Will had questions.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"I said no questions. Just change out the sails. And Gibbs, bring down the flag."

Gibbs looked at him for a second and wondered what the hell Jack was talking about, but did what he was told anyway.

After all the tasks were complete, Jack decided to let Will and Gibbs in on part of his plan.

"Later this afternoon, we will be in Singapore harbor, but they aren't going to let me in, thinking that I have stolen the gem. So, Will, our way in to Singapore and on to India, will be as prisoners."

"What?" Will asked.

"The only way that anyone is going to let us into the country is if we are prisoners, savvy?"

"So what happens after we become prisoners?"

"Who is going to captain the ship?" Gibbs asked as well.

"You are going to _temporarily_ be in charge. William and myself will be down in the hold as you sail into the harbor. Take the bounty that rests on my head and give us over to the Singapore-ians. We will then escape once they inevitably ship us to India for torture," Jack finished.

"Torture?" Will gulped.

"Yes, torture. They want their stone back, but I don't have it. So I'm not lying, but they won't believe me."

"Well…" Will started.

"Don't say it," Jack threatened.

The men then could hear the stirring of the crew below deck. They were going to need to be told what to do when the time came and that time was approaching extremely quickly.

The harbor was on the horizon as the men were being told somewhat of an abbreviated plan. They didn't look too pleased about it, but were going about it anyway.

The two men were locked in the hold and _The Adventurer_ sailed between two very important and official-looking ships.

All three ships stopped and men from the official ships boarded _The Adventurer_.

"Sirs," Gibbs started. "I think we might have what you've been looking for."

"And that would be?" One of the men asked. They were obviously British, maybe once affiliated with the East India Company, now working for the Indian government.

"A Mr. Jack Sparrow."

"You have Jack Sparrow aboard your ship?"

"We out-smarted him, you see. We told him that he could captain our ship after _The Black Pearl_ sunk. Then we took him and his accomplice prisoner."

"I'll have to see him for myself before I can believe the word of a pirate," the man sneered.

"Of course," Gibbs said as he bowed in mock admiration. "Be our guest."

The men were led down to the hold, past the barrels of rum and right to the cells that held Jack Sparrow and Will Turner. And both were looking sullen and angry.

"Let me see your right arm, pirate," one of the men said to Jack.

Jack sat still and did nothing.

"I gave you an order, pirate. If you do not wish bodily harm, I suggest you show me your arm," the man practically screamed.

Jack miserably held out his arm, revealing the pirate brand that would be with him forever.

"You are Jack Sparrow," the man smiled a deadly smile.

"I am _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

"On your feet, both of you. We are taking you back to India for prosecution."

"What's the charge?" Will demanded to know.

"Crimes against the British and Indian monarchy. And theft of the Heart of India."

"I have been absolved of my crimes by the king of England himself," Jack said defiantly.

"Quiet. Unless you can provide proof, we are going to have to arrest you."

"I'm sorry," he patted himself down. "I seem to have left my letters of marque in my other coat, do forgive me?"

"Get up and move. We are going back to the other ship."

So Jack and Will did as they were told and were ushered up to the top deck. On the way up, Gibbs added a couple shoves for effect. In return, he received the dirtiest look Jack could muster in such circumstances.

And before they marched him across, Gibbs did something even more awful than a push: he took Jack's hat and placed it on top of his own head. Jack looked as though he could cry.

The government official who had spoken before was the last on _The Adventurer_. "Good job, captain. Here is your reward. We could have done it without you, but it was much easier this way." With that said, he left and joined the others on his ship.

The government ships raised anchor and started to sail off towards India, leaving a very confused crew on _The Adventurer_.

"What do we do now?" Marty asked.

"I don't know. Jack said to stick to the code, but didn't say what to do in the meantime," Gibbs answered. "So I guess we do what all good pirates do: sail into port and drink."

"Aye!" the crew shouted.

So, of course, that is what they did.

NORRINGTON

At the same time on James' ship, which he was now calling _The Hopeless_ (because it was in no way comparable to either _The Dauntless _or_ The Interceptor_), they were preparing to enter Singapore in the late afternoon of the next day. They were under strict orders to find Singapore Steve and the Heart of India. And if they were lucky, they would find Sparrow and Turner.

That night, James went to bed with a guilty feeling eating away at him. It was his fault that Dani was kidnapped. And none of this would have happened if he had stopped Sparrow go sailing to Tortuga. Who knows where they were now?

Singapore harbor proved to be a shock for James. He'd know the ship that sat in the harbor anywhere, even though it had white sails. That was _The Adventurer_. Jack, Will, and the rest of the crew must be there.

_The Hopeless_ made port just as _The Adventurer_ had and the crew set out to locate these people.

DANI/LIZ

Dani knew that Singapore Steve and his band of really awful pirates had to be hot on their heels. They had been passed out cold when Dani escaped, so they must have spent some time sobering up and then some more time looking for her. But they could only really be a couple hours behind them. And it was that thought that was driving her. She was hardly sleeping for fear of what could happen. Dani would never be able to forgive herself if something bad happened.

Dani was very much hoping Jack was in Singapore. Hopefully, he would be safe, but was unsure of what she would find once she got there.

The kids really were enjoying themselves, despite missing their fathers. And Elizabeth had started to re-think her plan to live on land forever. If the kids enjoyed it some much, why do that to them?

But what Elizabeth wondered about most was Dani. For the first time since she'd met her, she looked scared. Of course, she was trying to hide it, but Elizabeth could see right through. And it was frustrating her because she wouldn't open up. There was so much of Jack in Dani and vice versa that she just wanted to smack Dani to start something. At least then she'd be talking.

All Elizabeth could do was watch as the woman got ever more nervous as the days passed and hope that everything would turn out fine.

A/N: Okay, that was mostly a chapter about Jack and Will but I thought I would include James/Dani/Liz because I could. Very short vignettes about each of the others. Eventually, this whole stupid sub-plot that I got myself into _will _work itself out and they _will_ be searching for the Fountain of Youth. Please don't hurt me because I got off on a tangent.

Manda


	28. Fingers Crossed

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 27

Jack was pouting in his cell. Will was pouting in his cell. Neither man would speak to the other. One reason was because what was there to say? They were locked in cages being shipped like cargo to India for a trial. Two, a guard was posted to watch over at them every second and would report all conversation to the men in charge.

And while the two men miserably sat locked up, James Norrington and his crew found the crew of _The Adventurer_ at a tavern n Singapore. James immediately spoke to Gibbs.

"Why are you here?" Norrington asked the man.

"I could ask the same thing," Gibbs replied.

"Where is your captain?"

"India."

"Yes, India. Care for a drink, Commodore?"

"It's Lord now, and no. I'm going to India. Have you seen Singapore Steve?"

"That pompous twit? No, no."

James turned around to address his crew. "Ready the ship. We leave for India tonight." He turned around to look at the ever more drunk Gibbs. "And why are you not in India if Sparrow and Turner are? Shouldn't you be with your captain?"

"They were taken as prisoners. I'm temporary captain," and that was all he could say. He passed out drunk in his chair.

James knew he had befriended pirates and had even been one for a while, but the whole thing still semi-disgusted him.

And what had become of Singapore Steve? He had Danielle. James felt he was duty-bound to protect both Danielle and Elizabeth. And while he was protecting them, he had to leave his fiancée, Arabella, behind and James truly missed her.

As James sat at his desk in his cabin, a wonderfully brilliant idea passed through his head.

They hadn't left port yet, so it was very easy to re-direct the men. But not only was he going to need his crew's cooperation, he would need Jack's crew to help.

Singapore Steve had to be on his way, so they would set a trap.

The next day _The Adventurer_ was sitting blatantly out in the open water. It was the perfect trap. Steve would be overjoyed to take the ship. But what Steve wouldn't know is that some of James' men would be stationed below deck, waiting for the men. So, they sat and waited. They waited and waited and waited. Gibbs could only tell them that the ship would be blood red and easy to identify if a ship ever came.

Hours later, a ship was finally on the horizon. But it wasn't red. It wasn't even a pirate ship. As it finally approached _The Adventurer_, James and Gibbs were completely confused. It was one of the governor's ships, easily identifiable by the crest on the stern.

As soon as they ships were side by side, James boarded the other ship quickly. He was more furious than he had ever been.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he yelled. He looked around the ship.

"I'm looking for Jack. Where is he?"

"You took a ship?"

"Elizabeth and Bella as well. I couldn't very well go gallivanting off all by my onsies now, could I?"

"This was stupid, Danielle. But we can't discuss this now. Take the ship into port and take down the sails as quickly as you can. Don't argue with me, you'll waste time," he instructed her. "And do not move. I will explain about Jack later."

"Fine and we _will_ be talking about this later," she looked at him. She didn't like being ordered around but she might need his help later.

James re-boarded _The Adventurer_ and hid once more.

Hours later, that awful red ship was on the horizon. And just as planned, Singapore Steve was ecstatic that Jack Sparrow's ship was sitting all by itself just waiting to be taken over. So they approached and he prepared his crew to take the ship.

Steve, being ridiculously dumb, boarded and so did most of his men. James then gave the signal and the crew of Steve's ship was taken prisoner. James boarded the opposing ship quickly with a couple of his men on were able to easily take the ugly ship.

To no one's surprise (except maybe Singapore Steve and his crew) James' plan worked. It was too easy.

So, when they had all of their captives secure, James headed for Dani and her ship.

"Where is Jack?" she asked the minute she saw him. "If the ship is here, he must be here, too."

"Well…" he started.

"Well, what?" she asked impatiently. She started to tap her boot annoyingly as she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. Dani had started to pick up some of Elizabeth's habits. "I poisoned you once before, don't think I couldn't do it better again," she added.

He didn't look scared at all, but answered her, "He's been captured."

"Captured?" she asked breathlessly. "By whom? You have Singapore Steve and his crew and Beckett is dead."

"That would be the Indian government. But what Mr. Gibbs has informed me of is that it was all part of Jack's plan," James said as he tried to calm her.

"And Will?" Dani asked.

"He seems to be with your husband."

"Damn. So they are both on the way to India? And they'll be prosecuted for something they didn't do? Damn!" she swore as she punched the mast, and then howled in pain.

"Don't worry, Danielle—" he had started to say when he saw Arabella. She ran to him and he embraced her.

"I'm sorry, James…" she said into his shoulder.

Danielle shook her head and walked away. She was too jealous to watch.

"Elizabeth!" she shouted as she reached the hallway.

"Yes?" she answered back.

"We are leaving for India in ten minutes. It seems our dearly beloveds have been taken prisoner and are on their way to their inevitable executions. But we're going to fix things."

"Oh, no you aren't," James told them. He had followed Danielle and heard what she had said. "_I _am going to take Singapore Steve to India to sort this mess out. _You_ will stay here with _The Adventurer_ and be safe," James informed her. "He broke down and confessed to it all: the theft of the jewel and the plot to frame Jack. It was a good plan, except…"

"We are smarter."

"But who do we go about getting to meet with the ruler of India?"

"I'll figure something out on the way there. You stay here. Promise me?" James asked of Danielle.

"Promise," she smiled sweetly back at him and shook his hand.

But the fingers on her other hand were crossed the whole time.

A/N: Ta-da! Chapter 27 is done! Ta-da once again! Please review! I would love to hear some more about what people are liking about my story so I can continue. Please, please, please? Dani is hugely pissed that she isn't getting a whole lot of review right now. She's demanding 6-7 reviews and she's threatening to walk out of the story if her demands aren't met.

Manda


	29. On Their Way

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 28

Danielle was lying through her teeth. She was not about to be left sitting and waiting for James to do something. She was going to rescue Jack herself. She laughed at the very thought of James believing her.

That evening, she sat with Elizabeth and Arabella, swearing them to secrecy.

"I don't want to cause any more problems with you and James, so I request that you stay with him. You need to be under his watchful eye right now," she said to Bella. And for once, she truly meant something. "With that said, I am going to India. Elizabeth, you can either go with me or sail on _The Adventurer_. It needs to be what is best for you, Jack and Marie."

"Oh, we're going with you," she answered. She was in shock because she was actually given a choice.

"If you with. But we're going to leave _very_ soon. Because once Bella has returned to James, he'll have caught on to us," Dani explained.

"Right," Elizabeth answered.

"So we'll be parting ways then, I suppose," Bella sighed. She had grown to love these women. Who knows if she's ever seen them again? Tears silently began to fall down her cheeks.

"Please don't start that, we'll all be at it if you do," Dani tried to laugh.

"I can't help it," she gulped. "You both are like my sisters. I don't want to leave you."

"We'll all be back for your wedding," Elizabeth tried to comfort her. "I promise you that."

"But…"

"No buts. Lizzie is right. We're going to get it all straightened out and we'll all be back to Port Royal in no time," Dani explained. But she knew better. She didn't know what had happened to Jack and Will and she didn't know if everything would be all right. But at least they could try.

At last, a good-bye was said and Bella had a lie to tell Norrington. (They, meaning Dani and Liz, were completely fed up with her constant complaining and sent her back to her fiancé.) Of course, it was a _huge_ lie because Elizabeth was the one that complained all the time and James would probably figure it out…eventually. But it would at least buy them some time.

And James was frustrated to say the least when he learned of Bella being kicked off of Dani's ship. He was furious and was threatening to go over and speak with the women once more. He would not let the subject drop and talked about it all night long.

When Bella couldn't take it any longer and was sure of Dani's departure, she finally told him the truth. She would just have to face the wrath of Dani later.

James' face turned a shade of purple-red that very much shouldn't occur in nature.

He rushed past her and barked his orders to his crew.

"We are sailing now! Go, go, go!" He turned back to Bella who had followed him out on to the main deck. "How could you have let them go?"

"Have you forgotten how complicated it is to convince Danielle Sparrow to do anything, let alone change her mind? I would only try it under pain of death."

James nodded in agreement. Dani would do anything for Jack and there would be no stopping her now.

And Jack was almost hoping that Dani was on her way. But he couldn't expect that. She didn't even know where he was. Jack paced his tiny cell.

"You are making me nervous," Will told him.

"Quiet, eunuch," Jack shot back.

"This," Will acknowledged their surroundings, "is all your fault. So do not blame me. Do not insult me. Do not even look at me."

"Shut up, the both of you," the guard shouted.

Jack slumped back on the floor with his arms folded on his knees. He was disgusted with himself. There was no Dani, no Rosemary and hell, he didn't even have his hat. Suddenly, he was totally aware that his plan was not working.

So he decided to continue his argument with Will.

"I hate you," he whispered.

"I hate you more, Jack. I really do."

"We'll be in India in two days. Maybe sooner," he guard told them. It was to shut them up, but even more so to comfort himself and ease the headache that these two scalawags were causing.

"What port will we be stopping at?" Jack asked.

"Pondicherry," the guard yawned and closed his eyes.

Jack smiled an evil grin. This was too good.

"That's a French port, correct?" Jack asked another question.

"Yes," the man sighed. He didn't care what the pirate knew. He just wanted to get some sleep.

Jack and Will sat in silence, listening to the sounds of the ship gliding through the water and the eventual soft breathing of the guard.

As soon as Jack knew the man was truly asleep, which he tested by calling him a couple names, he started to tell Will the (new) plan.

"William, you have to trust me on this," Jack started.

"Oh, I don't trust you and probably never will now," Will snapped back.

"Pondicherry will be an easy place to escape from. The French and the British are constantly fighting over it, you'd think they'd have enough space with their own countries, but I digress. We'll just start an argument between them, a diversion, if you will, and escape."

"And when they start shooting?"

"Hope you're faster than the bullets," Jack answered.

"But…"

"It'll work, lad. It will. I've been to Pondicherry before."

Will was unsure of himself and even unsure of Jack. But he couldn't very well doubt the man because this might be his only way home. He really didn't want to be prosecuted for something that no one connected to him actually did.

His mind finally settled on going along with Jack's plan. So he put his head back on the wall to catch a couple hours of sleep before he was inevitably prodded awake in the morning.

Dani was staring at the hat that Gibbs had given her. It was Jack's and he felt that she needed to have it. She wanted to put the hat on, but dared not to touch it. He'd been wearing that hat since the day she met him and it was too painful for her to even imagine that he might never wear it again. Dani physically and mentally shook herself and thought back to the task at hand: getting to India safely.

They should only be a couple days behind Jack and Will, but… Dani didn't even know how to deal with this. She was so uncertain of everything.

She checked on her sleeping child, who had spent the last hour crying and Dani couldn't figure out why and crawled into bed.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, was feeling hopeful. Something else clicked in her head and gave a certain sense of…she didn't know what but it was different and good. The part of her that constantly felt empty since Will was gone, was starting to fill back in as they got closer and closer to finding him. So when she went to bed this night, she said a silent prayer and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

A/N: Okay, here is the next update. Hope everyone likes it. And I just wanted to say how much everyone has helped me. I've gotten better at writing through this and even my grades are getting better because of it. I just got two 4.0s and a 3.0 in my college classes and am so proud of myself. I just wanted to say thank you.

And Dani wanted to express her thanks as well. "Thank you everyone who has reviewed. I suppose that now we are getting closer and closer to Jack and Will in India, I won't walk out of the story. Besides, what would I do if I walked out? So thank you and continue to review or I'll have to come after you…"


	30. Pondering Pondicherry

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 29

When they reached the port of Pondicherry, Will, despite the miserable situation, had to suppress laughter. Several women in very expensive looking dresses rushed up to Jack and were inquiring about his state.

"Mr. Sparrow is a prisoner and is going to his trial," one guard told them.

Jack was looking extremely perturbed that his title wasn't used and also very nervous. The women were touching him and trying to comfort him. Will could see the concentration to ignore them on his face.

"Oh, poor Jack. What have you done now?" one woman asked with a thick French accent.

"I've done nothing," he answered through gritted teeth. Will supposed it was a good thing that his hands were cuffed behind his back. Will watched as he quickly whispered something in her ear and suddenly a sword was in her hands.

The guards stopped and prepared to fight.

"Mademoiselle, please put the weapon down," one said. "Don't defend a pirate."

"But we are _all_ defending a pirate," the woman said as she motioned around her.

The women around her had all produced weapons of various shapes and sizes. Jack smiled at Will, which then caused Will to smile.

"Now, if you would kindly hand over _Captain_ Sparrow, we will spare your lives," she told them. She moved into a sword fighting stance and prepared to fight.

"You're going to have to fight us for him, ladies," another guard said.

The guards looked around at the women that surrounded them. They really didn't want to fight a bunch of women and could potentially get into serious trouble for doing it, but they looked serious. Very serious. They were still trying to make a decision when someone fired a shot.

The guards looked as if they wanted to run and hide. And, of course, Jack found it to be quite amusing. After all, these were the upper crust women of Pondicherry and they were fighting the guards of the Indian government over Jack Sparrow.

And in the midst of all the guns firing and the swords clanging, Jack and Will escaped. They made their way to a black smith shop like Jack had done so long ago. Will, who had his hands cuffed in front of him, freed himself and then repeated the movement and Jack was also free.

"What a distraction," Will said as they peered out the window. He shook his head at the sight as they ran away from the mess.

"Now all we need is a ship. We need to get back to Singapore to find that Steve…" Jack told Will as they peered around a corner.

"So please explain him to me again. He did what?" Will asked as they were dodging bullets as they ran towards the docks.

"He was a crewmember and he tried to mutiny on me. We were passing by Singapore, Dani and Me, and we decided to leave him there. Thought it would be best for the crew. Little did I know Barbossa would try it again and be more successful than I could have imagined," Jack answered.

"Oh, so what he wanted was revenge," Will said, finally understanding. "He wanted to frame you for the theft of the jewel because you made him look like a fool."

"Yes, lad. That's exactly what he wanted to do. And he is a fool. I didn't have to try. See, I had it all, a beautiful girl, a beautiful ship and the world to sail. He had nothing and even less when I kicked him off. Everyone eventually wants what I have and I have to fight harder and harder to keep it," Jack said as he ran.

Will suddenly felt bad for Jack. He wasn't a poor captain, like Jones had once said. He was…lazy. Will knew Jack hadn't had an easy life. He'd run away from home and eventually picked up what he needed to know about sailing and ships by being a stowaway.

He also knew that Jack had once been a privateer for the East India Company, but he'd heard the tales of the sunken ship.

"Jack," Will asked again. "Why did the EIC sink your ship?"

"They sank my beloved _Wicked Wench_ because I disobeyed their orders. I refused to transport people to be slaves. I have my principles, too," Jack answered in an off-hand way.

Will glared at him. _Principles?_

"What?" Jack asked.

"You have principles?" Will answered.

"Well, I have that _one_," Jack laughed.

"Okay, that makes me feel a little better," Will laughed. "And what mark did you leave on Beckett? He told me once that you had both left a mark on one another. What would that be?"

"I'm not at liberty to say," Jack answered as they made a break for a seemingly empty ship out at the docks.

Will laughed at Jack as he ran. It was hysterical to watch the man run.

The ship they found was empty, to their luck and they set off quickly.

But little did they know, they would miss Dani, Elizabeth and James by a matter of days.

Dani was growing restless without Jack. She missed him terribly and was starting to take it out on Elizabeth. They were both very lucky that the port was in sight.

Dani, Elizabeth and the three children wandered through Pondicherry looking at everything. It was supposedly a beautiful port but looked very…trampled as they looked around.

"Have you been here before?" Elizabeth asked her.

"No. We never came to Pondicherry. We've been to other ports in India, but Jack always avoided Pondicherry. He said French people made him itchy, but I never believed him."

"Everything makes Jack itchy. I wonder why he would avoid this place. It seems lovely, but what's with all the mess?" Elizabeth asked as they looked around.

"Maybe there was a fight?" Dani laughed.

They wandered into a small shop to see if they could get some food. The children were growing restless and thought they should feed them to make them feel better.

The five of them sat down at a table and a pretty woman, walked up to them.

"May I help you?" she asked with a thick French accent.

"Before we order, would you be able to tell me about a governmental ship stopping by with two prisoners?" Dani asked. "One would have lots of black braids and a dark tan, the other, well, would be normal looking."

"Jack Sparrow? What would you want Jack Sparrow for?" she asked angrily back.

"He is my husband and I would like him back," Dani replied, rising from her seat and getting in the other woman's face.

Elizabeth wondered what was going to happen. Dani was sometimes known to be violent and this woman seems to have _known _Jack at some point.

"Jack would _never_ get married. He was separated from his one true love and came to me for solace," the woman answered.

"Jack, _my Jack_, has been reunited with me. And I intend to find him because he owes me for taking care of his daughter. Now tell me where the bloody hell he is or I will cut your bloody head off!"

"Dani," Elizabeth said, trying to separate the women who were now nose to nose.

"Are you threatening me?" the Frenchwoman asked her.

Dani cocked her gun out of sight of the other woman.

"Put the gun down," a voice said behind them.

A/N: Yay! Happy Holidays everyone! I thought I would post my story today so everyone who was bored with their family could read it and I kinda just wanted to post something on my new laptop. Yay! Okay, I hope everyone's day was great and please please review! It'll be like a Christmas present to me. Thanks!

Manda


	31. What the Bloody Hell is Going On?

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 30

James Norrington stood in the doorway. He really hated having to watch these women constantly. If he wasn't there, they'd have another dead body to deal with.

"Put the gun down, Danielle. I know where Jack is," he answered.

"I _know_ where Jack is, too, James. He's here. You told me yourself," she replied back.

"He isn't anymore," James told her. "We missed him. He's on his way back to Singapore. But luckily, I told Gibbs to leave _The Adventurer_ in port there so he won't get any further."

"Are you serious?" Dani choked.

"Damn fool ran away after we defended his life and honor. I'll kill him myself one of these days," the French woman said.

"If Jones couldn't get him to stay dead, you certainly won't be able to do it," Dani answered her as she put her gun away.

"So, what do we do now?" Elizabeth asked.

"More boat! More boat!" Little Jack screamed.

With no more than a second passing they all replied, "Ship."

They all stood and prepared to leave once more.

"Oh, wait," the woman called.

Dani stopped to speak to her.

"Will you give Captain Sparrow a gift for me when you catch up with him?" She asked, causing Dani to nod.

The woman smacked Dani as hard as she possibly could. Dani was knocked on her rear, but stood quickly.

"Argh! I ought to…" Dani started to say, but was cut off by James dragging her out of the building. When they were outside she began to smack his shoulders. "Why did you do that!? I was going to finish her off!"

"Please remember that your child is standing near you and then you will understand why I did what I did," James answered her as he walked away towards the docks.

When they reached the ships, they decided that it would be best to consolidate onto one ship. So Dani, Elizabeth and the children packed up and were reunited with Bella on James' ship. They _had_ to catch up with Jack.

Dani retreated with Rosemary to a cabin the second they were settled. She just needed to be alone.

In the galley, James and Elizabeth sat around discussing the situation.

"So you turned Steve in to the Indian Authorities?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. And they were extremely pleased to receive him. He not only confessed to the theft of the Heart of India, he is the father of the king's third grandson," James answered her.

"Oh, I see," Elizabeth replied, slightly giggling. "So he really was trying to be like Jack."

"It wouldn't be my first choice of a role model, but to each his own, I suppose."

"James Norrington, do you think I am ever going to see Will again?" she asked, slightly slurring her words. The rum she was sipping was apparently working faster than she thought it would.

"I think everything happens for a reason, Elizabeth."

"I'm just so…lonely without my husband," she said, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Elizabeth?" he said, completely confused.

"I just need…" she said before kissing him full on the lips.

An hour later, a very flustered looking James was alone on the deck, mentally beating himself up and muttering to himself.

"James?" Dani said, walking up behind him. This caused him to jump and turn around quickly. "It's just me, James."

"I apologize, I'm just having a problem right now," he said.

"What would that be? Maybe I could help," Dani told him, sounding concerned.

"I did something that I'm not too proud of. In fact, it's despicable, what I did."

"What did you do?"

"I'd rather not discuss it," he said, walking away. He realized that he couldn't tell Dani. She'd want to tell everyone.

"Oh, come on. You're Lord James Norrington, you don't do despicable things. That's left for us pirates," Dani laughed, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You cannot tell anyone, okay? Not even Jack."

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Elizabeth and I…well, I stopped before we got too far, but…"

"Oh, James…" Dani sighed. She felt sorry for the man, but couldn't help smiling. Even James couldn't resist sometimes.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked. "This is serious."

"So you kissed Elizabeth? All your clothes were still on, I suppose?"

"Well, yes," he answered, not meeting her eyes.

"And nothing else happened?"

"No," he answered. "I don't think I want to talk about this anymore, Danielle."

"James, you're like the brother that I never had and never wanted. You can trust me, I won't tell a soul, especially Bella. Where is she anyway?"

"She's sleeping. I already checked about one hundred times," he said nervously.

"And where's Elizabeth?" she asked.

"She's passed out drunk in the galley. I stopped us from going any further and she put her head down on the table and fell asleep."

"And you lucked out, sir."

"How is that?"

"She never remembers what she's done when she's drunk," she laughed.

"I don't think this is funny, Danielle," he said back sternly.

"I don't suppose you would." He glared at her. "Oh, come on, this is funny." He then stopped looking at her and kept looking out at the water. "What?" she said, turning around.

There was a flaming ship on the horizon and Dani thought she would be sick.

The next hour was as nerve-wracking as could be as they got closer and closer to the ship.

As they came along side the ship, James had to yell to be heard over the flames.

"Put the flames out quickly. We need to search the ship!" he called.

His men worked fast and by the time Elizabeth drunkenly stumbled up to the deck, the fire was out and James was carefully searching.

They were looking for any sign of life and they were pleased and frightened all at the same time when they found what they were looking for.

Men carried Jack and Will, who were unconscious, back onto James' ship.

Danielle was instantly crying as Jack was laid on the deck. He was breathing, but just barely. What the hell had happened?

A/N: Oh, what has happened? Where am I going with this? Do I even know? All of these questions might be answered in the next chapter!


	32. Daddy

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 31

Jack and Will were unconscious. Very, very unconscious. It was difficult to say why, though. Maybe it was smoke inhalation. Maybe they were smashed in the head with something. But whatever the reason, it was scaring both Dani and Elizabeth.

And all of them were lucky that the children couldn't grasp the idea that their fathers might never wake up.

Elizabeth was past being consolable and refused to leave their cabin. This left Bella with the care of their children most of the time. Dani, however, was trying to care for her child and watch over Jack. She was now curled up in the chair opposite the bed that Jack was asleep in and right next to Rosemary's bed.

Danielle had fallen asleep watching Jack. It was not at all interesting but was very important.

Jack could sense her presence without even opening his eyes. He could only hear a soft breathing and the occasional snore, but he knew it was Danielle.

He was, however, very sure that he was dead. But if he were dead, was Dani dead, too? This could be very bad and Jack was unsure of wanting to open his eyes.

But the sound of a child stirring made him do it. And he was greeted with the sight of his daughter laughing at him.

"What are you laughing at, child?" he asked as he stood shakily and walked over to her. He was trying to be as careful as he could so as not to wake his wife.

"Daddy!" the child screamed.

"Shhh! Since when could you speak?" he said as he picked her up.

"Daddy!" she shouted again.

"What else can you say?"

"I was trying to teach her 'mommy', but all she wants to say is 'daddy'," Dani said from the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry to wake you," Jack said without sounding apologetic at all.

She ignored the non-sentiment and rushed to his arms. He had set Rosemary back in her crib and held his wife.

"Jack," was all she said as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"What, love?"

"What happened out on that ship?"

"Well," he started but was cut off by little Jack running into the room and shouting at the top of his lungs.

"My dad is awake!"

And he ran back out of the room.

"Well, I suppose young William is awake now," Jack laughed.

Dani picked up Rosemary and they walked out of the cabin.

The whole lot of them found each other on the top deck.

It was an impressive sight: the whole group back together.

That night they decided to celebrate the reuniting of the whole group and a lot of rum was had. Drunkenly, they all slept that night, each in the arms of their lovers. They would rest up because tomorrow they would all leave for Port Royal.

And the next day, that is exactly what they did.

Bella elected to sail with James on his ship and the rest stayed behind on _The Adventurer_. But Jack couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment.

He was extremely disappointed that he couldn't take care of Singapore Steve himself. He was upset that he couldn't recover the Heart of India. Jack wasn't sure what he would do once he had it, but he wanted to see it anyway.

And most of all, he didn't want to speak to Norrington alone, like the man had suggested. Actually, he _insisted_ that Jack meet with him. It couldn't be good and he was sure he was going to be lectured on the importance of not running away from your family, however independent the woman was.

James, however, wanted to give the man something. He absolutely hated what Jack did when he left Dani alone, but he was going to be cordial to the man anyway.

"What is this all about, Norrington? We have to be on our way," Jack said disinterestedly.

"Hold on, Sparrow. I'm going to give you something," James answered him back.

"What are you talking about?" Jack said, backing up towards the door.

"Something I suppose you deserve," James said, turning around.

"I hope you don't mean what I think you mean, because that would be…mean… I don't swing that way, mate. I didn't think you did either."

"Shut up. I wanted you to have this," James said, turning around with a large ruby in his hand.

"Is that the…?" Jack said.

"Yes. And you should have it to do something with. I think you'll do the right thing."

"I _never_ do the right thing," Jack answered.

"I know the reason why you came all the way out here. You wanted to return the stone to the rightful owner. You wanted to do something…good. And I know you despise the thought, but I am leaving it to you to do it. So, I suppose you can do what you want with it, but I hope you decide to do the right thing and return it."

"We will never, _ever_ speak of this again, savvy?"

"Aye," James said as he smiled. "I already don't remember what we spoke about."

"Funnily enough, I don't either," Jack said.

James left the cabin and prepared to board his ship. He was going to take Arabella home and marry her. It was going to be a good life for him from now on. He wasn't going to ever thing about kissing Elizabeth again, which was for William to do. James waved good-bye to his friends and prepared to leave for Port Royal.

Jack, however, turned the ship around and they were heading for India once again.

"Jack," Will said. "Where the hell are we going?"

"India," Jack answered and turned to ignore the man.

"Is there a reason?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Jack said and walked away from Will.

Jack retreated to his shared cabin and sat himself at his desk. He needed to formulate a plan to return the Heart of India without anyone knowing what he had done. He didn't want to get a reputation for doing the right thing. And furthermore, he needed to find the Fountain of Youth. It was so important, more so now, because he was feeling older and older as this trip went on. He wanted to be around forever, so he could enjoy his family and his friends forever.

A/N: There's chapter 31. Hope everyone enjoyed it. And I really hope that people's questions were answered and if they aren't, let me know. Send me a PM and I'll answer them to the best of my abilities. And above all, please review. I life without reviews is terrible.


	33. The Return

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 32

_The Adventurer_ was on course to India. Jack had decided that he just simply wouldn't explain the reasons for going back. They were just simply going. If someone asked, he would say that the compass told him to. He thought it was a great lie. In fact, he had convinced himself that it was the truth and he figured if he believed it, everyone would.

However, Dani wasn't stupid. And she didn't believe the story for one second, despite the sincere look on Jack's face.

"Jack, why are we heading towards India?" Dani asked, peering over his shoulder at the maps on his table.

"Because that's what the compass said," he answered her back without looking up.

"I would like to see a demonstration then," she said.

"All right, take off your clothes and lay down on the bed. I'll be over in a tic," he smiled devilishly.

"I _don't_ need that kind of demonstration. I want to see the compass."

"Use your own," he said.

"I don't want to use my own," she said. "Do it, Jack Sparrow."

And, of course, because he was slightly afraid of his wife, he did what she said. He concentrated as hard as his not-sound-mind could and opened the compass. Dani could make out a mumble that sounded exactly like "I know what I want."

And it did what Dani thought it would do and spun right to her.

"Ahem," Dani smiled.

"So what if it points to you _now_? It pointed to India earlier. And I plan to continue in the direction that it initially pointed, savvy?"

"Jack Sparrow, you are a liar."

"I know."

"You should just tell me why you're doing this," she said and was silent for a second. "James told me what you talked about before we parted ways anyway. I just wanted to hear it from your point of view."

"He told you…wait, that isn't going to work. I know what you're doing and I'm not going to let that trick me. You can't trick Jack Sparrow."

"They also said you can't best the devil and somehow you took down Davy Jones," she suggested.

"That slimy monkey deserved what he got. He made the lives of pirates and those decent, hardworking men, awful. But you'll never know what Norrie and I discussed. It's better if you don't know."

She threw up her hands in anger and disgust and walked out of the room, leaving Jack to study his maps once again.

Will was having an incredible time playing with his children. He was so excited to get to play around with these mini-people who weren't all that old, but were walking and talking. And all they wanted to do was to play out on the deck.

Jack and Marie were constantly running around, attempting to help the other crewmembers do their jobs. Will spent his days with them, fully immersing himself in the joys of being a father.

And while Elizabeth was enjoying the moments of her children and her husband having fun, she was wracked with guilt. And the worst part of the whole situation was that she didn't know why she was feeling this way.

So she was determined to ignore the feeling and enjoy the trip.

It was only a few days later when they stopped just short of the shore of Pondicherry. Jack, alone, rowed to the port. Dani was furious. But then again, so were Will and Elizabeth. No one had any idea what was going on. Even Gibbs, who was the official First Mate, had no clue what Jack was doing. He was now trying to comfort Dani.

"I'm sure Jack has a good reason for this," Gibbs said.

"He'd better. If he doesn't, he's going to get a swift kick in the…"

"He's rowing back!" Marty shouted.

"Good," Dani sighed and walked back into their cabin and slamming the door.

What Jack had done was simple. He'd wrapped the large stone in some old, dirty cloth. (He seemed to have an awful lot of it.) He'd rowed as quietly as he could up to the dock and tossed the stone as far as he could into the town. Hopefully, someone would locate it and return it to its rightful owner. Jack was certain that the person who held it would be executed, so he figured no one would be stupid enough to keep it.

The sky was pitch black when he returned to the ship. He was greeted by his crew, Elizabeth and Will. But the one face he wanted to see was noticeably absent. Jack decided to ignore these present people and retreated to his cabin.

He pushed open the door and it slammed into the wall.

"Why aren't you out there with everyone else?" he demanded to know.

"Because…I hate you," she answered.

"You don't mean that. You _love_ me," Jack smiled.

"No. You're the scum of the earth and all you ever do is lie to me," Dani replied. "Why should I love you?"

"I don't have an answer for that. But you _do_ love me. And you're never going to stop because I am _always_ going to chase something completely rotten with something utterly romantic and you're _always_ going to love me," he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled and kissed him back full on the lips.

"This one time, and if you ever repeat this, I'll gut you like a fish, you are right," she said in a threatening manner.

"I'll settle for that," Jack said. "Are you going to go drink with everyone out front?"

"No," she answered. "I was thinking of retreating to the bed."

"Well, that case…" he smiled and walked over and tried to help her go to bed.

"Wait," Dani said as he was trying to get out of his belts quickly. "What's our heading?"

"I don't care. My heading is this bed with you," he told her.

"No. We need a heading. Please hand me my compass," she asked.

"By 'hand me my compass' do you mean 'take off my blouse?"

"No."

"That's what I was afraid of," he answered and he handed her the compass.

She opened it and closed it quickly.

"I'll do it in the morning," she said and stuffed it under the bed.

"No, no. What did it say, darling?"

"It…never mind. I'll just do it in the morning," she answered and kissed the question out of his mind.

A/N: Ta-da! There was chapter 32. I hope everyone liked it and please review. Despite the fact that currently no one is getting the alerts. Thanks.

Manda


	34. Glittering Pool

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 33

It was smooth sailing for Jack, his family and crew. There weren't going to be any more stops until they got to Port Royal; Elizabeth made Jack swear on pain of death. They had unanimously decided to take the most direct, less scenic, route back to their destination. Or rather, Will, Dani and Elizabeth decided they were going the most direct route and out voted Jack. He was slightly put off by the idea that Dani didn't side with him and she smacked him hard across the face.

This somewhat squashed the idea of searching for the Fountain on the way. But Jack was sure that he could somehow finagle it to work for him. After all, he _was _exceedingly good at doing just that.

It also seemed that the children were growing restless. They looked slightly catatonic at the idea of another several weeks sailing. Jack was beginning to question that these children actually belonged to Will and himself. That, too, received a hard slap on the face, to which he replied, "I probably deserved that."

It appeared that the children were bored. Perhaps an adventure is just what they needed.

For some reason, Jack never understood that children shouldn't go on real adventures. But he was dead-set on going anyway.

So when they approached a beautiful-looking island, Jack thought it was only natural that they stop and search it.

It was very, very dark when they dropped anchor. Dani and Elizabeth were asleep with the children in their respective cabins. Jack and Will had still been awake on deck. Jack spent an hour trying to convince Will into going with him. And truth be told, he wanted Dani and Elizabeth to go as well, along with the children, but he was fairly certain that they'd just get mad.

Will tried to stand up for himself. He told him that it was a very bad idea to go. Dark deserted islands were _always_ a bad idea to visit. But Jack was insistent that they search it. He said it was just right. It was just like the stories he had heard. So they _had_ to go and they were going to go if Jack had to drag the eunuch over the side of the ship with him.

The island appeared to be empty as Jack and Will walked up the sandy beach. They were going to have to search the island as quickly as possible before Dani or Elizabeth awoke.

Jack could imagine Dani screaming at him as he walked towards the jungle. She was going to curse him to hell and then probably kick him. All in all, very bad if she found out.

And Will knew that Elizabeth would disown him. She would be furious. Some days he thought her temper was worse than Dani's. She was obstinate and very unafraid to voice her opinions on a subject. And also very unafraid to giving Will whatever he deserved. He'd like to blame Dani's influence, but was sure that it was all her own doing.

So the men walked in the silence except for the sound of their boots crunching on the damp sand, until they came to the line of dense jungle.

"After you, Jack," Will smiled and held out his arm.

"No, no, lad. After you," Jack smiled back. "I insist."

"I think a captain should always venture in first," Will said.

So Jack apprehensively walked in. Nothing shot out of anything and no one jumped from the top of any trees to capture them. Jack slowly lit the lantern and held it out in front of the two of them.

They walked for about then minutes, only hearing the rustling of leaves. But as they walked a trickling sound, a very small one, was evident to both of them.

"Where is that coming from?" Will asked.

"This is the question, isn't it?" Jack asked.

They were trying to find the source of the sound. It was getting ever so slightly louder with every passing step.

And suddenly, it was there. Glowing silver water, flowing from seemingly nowhere. It was both the strangest and most beautiful sight they had ever seen.

And without wasting another moment, Jack stepped forward and touched it. "It feels like water," he commented, then smelled his fingers. "And smells like water, too."

"But Jack, is it really the Fountain of Youth?" Will asked skeptically.

"What else could it be?" Jack said, admiring it once more.

He looked at his mirror-like reflection in the pool of silver liquid. It was him, only maybe ten years ago. He knew he needed to drink this.

And he bent down and used his hand as a ladle. He slurped a little, then a little more. He felt nothing. So, in his signature Jack-style, he put his face in the small pond where the "water" was collecting and drank as much as he could.

When he stood and looked at Will, Will noticed a difference. Jack's face, young-looking for a man of his…er…his age. Will mentally berated himself for making fun of Jack's age and focused on the task at hand. He looked younger and more handsome. The change wasn't drastic, but was very noticeable, even in his smile. They had _actually_ found the Fountain of Youth!

Will knelt down to try some as well. Within seconds, the lines that had come with fatherhood had been erased. HE was back to the self that he had been before he'd met Jack.

"How long do you suppose this will last?" Will asked.

"Forever," was Jack's answer.

"We should get Dani and Elizabeth."

"They'll be furious; shouldn't we just wait?"

"Jack, you're not afraid of your wife, are you?"

"No more than you are of yours," Jack replied.

And, of course, they were furious.

One, they weren't told; two, they were left behind. But as soon as they saw the pool of glittering water, they were silent with awe. For a second, at least.

"It's supposed to be a fountain, right?"

"That's the idea, but it can be a pool of water if it wants to be," Jack told her.

Dani had seen how it changed Jack's face. He was exactly how she remembered him when she had first met him. She felt herself fall in love with him all over again when she had first seen him. So she cut Lizzie off and began to drink like she'd never had water before in her life.

A/N: Okay, we're nearing the "real" end. I don't think I'm going to continue with this storyline once I'm done. I guess. Unless someone tells me different. Okay. I am sleepy, but I would enjoy some reviews. Thanks!

Manda


	35. The End

"Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold"

Chapter 34

Dani and Elizabeth's sun-worn skin changed dramatically. Gone were the worry lines and the tanned, rough bits.

They were definitely still themselves, but much younger and happier looking.

When they arrived back at the ship, the whole crew was awake and waiting for them.

"So, Captain," Gibbs started. "Are ye going to be sharing what ye found with yer crew as well?"

Jack looked around at his crew. They were all staring back with expectant looks, hoping he was going to give them the answer they wanted. But with Jack, one could never predict a response.

Jack then laughed as he continued to look around. Then he spoke, "I wouldn't be much of a captain if I didn't share with my faithful crew, now would I?"

The crew of _The Adventurer_ all hooted and hollered. They were all going to be young once more.

Pintel and Ragetti looked the happiest, though. They'd been there and then the curse was lifted. Now they could live forever and not be referred to as "undead".

They were led by Jack, who actually _volunteered_ to lead the way once more into the jungle. Dani, Liz and Will stayed behind to look after the children and the ship.

"What do you suppose will happen now?" Will asked.

"I think we'll go back to Port Royal. From there, we wait for Jack to make a decision," Dani answered him.

"We just wait?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes…we wait," she said, looking out to the island and the men dancing on the shore.

The men returned to the ship some time later with a much renewed vigor. They all looked years younger and were in much better moods.

It felt like only days had passed when they all reached Port Royal once more. Elizabeth was so happy to be home that she was practically kissing the dock as she exited the ship.

She was upset that it had taken so long to get home, but it was great that they were home. She left all of her belongings on the ship, picked up the children, and immediately walked back to the governor's mansion.

Will hurried after her, scrambling to catch up. How did she get so far ahead of him?

Dani and Rosemary were the next to depart from the ship. Jack opted to stay behind on his ship, to help the crew, so Dani took her daughter home. After all, she was going to have a lot to clean up. She grimaced at the thought of the mess that she had left in their home. She then wondered if someone had removed the dead men from her kitchen.

Jack sat alone in his cabin, smiling. He looked like he was a crazy person (and most wouldn't dispute that.) He couldn't have imagined this happening any better or any different. He and his wife, along with all of his friends, were going to live forever.

But he didn't know what to do next. Should he just settle down and raise his daughter or look for another adventure? So instead of thinking about it, he shrugged his shoulders and stood from his desk. He figured everything happened for a reason, so when the time was right, he would know the answer.

He walked out the door and started the short trip home. And for once, he was happy about being at home on land. Maybe he'd think about doing some…_honest_…work for a while. Or not.

The End

A/N: Okay, that was the end. (duh).I _was_ going to take a break from Pirates, but I started to think that maybe writing a story set 15 years in the future would be kind of cool. The kids would have a story line. Let me know what you think...

Manda


End file.
